Álbum de Boda
by Ariana.Dorea.Potter
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Ángela, amigos de la infancia, han creado una empresa dedicada a la planificación de bodas que está teniendo mucho éxito, pero a pesar de ayudar a miles de felices parejas a organizar el día más importante de sus vidas, las cuatro mujeres no son afortunadas en el amor.
1. Argumento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Argumento**

Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Ángela, amigos de la infancia, han creado una empresa dedicada a la planificación de bodas que está teniendo mucho éxito, pero a pesar de ayudar a miles de felices parejas a organizar el día más importante de sus vidas, las cuatro mujeres no son afortunadas en el amor.

La fotógrafa Alice Brandon vivió una infancia difícil y no tiene buena relación con su madre, cosa que le hace desconfiar del compromiso. Pero cuando conoce a Jasper Withlock, no puede evitar enamorarse de él, a pesar de que su ex novia está dispuesta a jugar sucio para retenerlo. Alice no tardará en darse cuenta de que tiene que dejar descansar los demonios del pasado para encontrar el amor eterno…


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

-**Prólogo**

A los ocho años Alice Brandon se había casado catorce veces. Se casó con tres de sus mejores amigas (en calidad de novia y de novio), con el hermano de su mejor amiga (a pesar de sus protestas), con dos perros, tres gatos y un conejo.

Participó en innumerables bodas como dama de honor, madrina de la novia, padrino del novio, testigo y oficiante.

A pesar de disolverse todos de forma amistosa, ni uno solo de los matrimonios duraba más de una tarde. Para Alice no era ninguna sorpresa el carácter transitorio y provisional del matrimonio, pues tanto su padre como su madre tenían ya dos en su haber... hasta la fecha.

Aunque el «día de la boda» no era uno de sus juegos preferidos, le gustaba bastante hacer de sacerdote, de reverendo o de juez de paz. O bien, y después de haber asistido al bar mitzvah del sobrino de la segunda esposa de su padre, de rabino.

Además, le encantaban las magdalenas, las galletas con adornos y la gaseosa de limón que siempre servían en la celebración.

El «día de la boda» era el juego favorito de Rosalie y siempre se celebraba en la propiedad de los Cullen, con sus extensos jardines y preciosas arboledas y el estanque plateado. Durante los fríos inviernos de Connecticut la ceremonia se desarrollaba ante uno de los vivos fuegos que se encendían en el interior de la mansión.

Montaban desde bodas sencillas hasta muy sofisticadas: enlaces reales, fugas de enamorados, ceremonias con tema circense y en barcos piratas. Se estudiaba cualquier idea con la máxima seriedad y luego se votaba, por muy extravagantes que pudieran ser la temática y el vestuario.

No obstante, con catorce bodas a su espalda, Alice ya empezaba a estar harta del «día de la boda».

Hasta que vivió su momento crucial.

El padre de Alice, un hombre encantador que siempre estaba ausente, envió a la niña una cámara Nikon como regalo por su octavo cumpleaños. Alice nunca había manifestado el menor interés por la fotografía y al principio aparcó el obsequio junto con los demás objetos extraños que su padre, desde el divorcio, le había regalado o enviado. Sin embargo, la madre de Alice lo comentó a su propia madre, y la abuela se puso a refunfuñar contra «el irresponsable e inútil de Charles Brandon», que se equivocaba regalando una cámara de adultos a una niña que se habría dado por satisfecha con una muñeca Barbie.

Por principio Alice acostumbraba a estar en desacuerdo con su abuela, así que le picó la curiosidad. Para fastidiar a la mujer, que había ido a pasar el verano con ellas en lugar de quedarse en la residencia para jubilados de Scottsdale, que era adonde ella pertenecía a criterio de la niña, iba a todas partes con la Nikon encima.

Jugaba con la máquina, experimentaba con ella. Sacaba fotos de su dormitorio, de sus pies, de sus amigas; hacía unas fotos borrosas y oscuras, y otras desenfocadas y quemadas. Visto el poco éxito y ante el divorcio inminente de su madre y su padrastro, el interés de Alice por la Nikon empezó a esfumarse.

Incluso años más tarde fue incapaz de determinar por qué una preciosa tarde de verano había ido a casa de Rosalie a jugar al «día de la boda» con la cámara encima.

Habían planificado hasta el último detalle una boda tradicional en el jardín. Ángela, como la novia, y Bella, en el papel de novio, harían sus votos bajo el cenador con los rosales. Áng llevaría el velo y la cola de encaje que la madre de Rosalie les había confeccionado con un viejo mantel, mientras que Mike, el anciano y afable Golden retriever, la acompañaría por el sendero para entregarla.

Alinearon una amplia variedad de Barbies, Kens y muñecas

Repollo, además de varios animales de trapo, junto al caminito, como si fueran los invitados.

-Es una ceremonia muy íntima -les anuncio Rosalie mientras se las veía y se las deseaba con el velo de Áng-. Y luego hay un pequeño banquete en el patio. A ver, ¿dónde está el padrino?

Bella, con la rodilla pelada, apareció de repente tras un trío de hortensias.

-Se ha escapado y ha subido a un árbol persiguiendo a una ardilla. No puedo hacer que baje.

Rosalie alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Ya me ocupo yo. Tú no tienes que ver a la novia antes de la boda. Trae mala suerte. Alice, hay que arreglar el velo de Áng, y tráele el ramo. Bella y yo bajaremos al Señor Fish del árbol.

-Preferiría ir a nadar -dijo Alice tirando con aire ausente del velo de Áng.

-Podemos ir cuando me haya casado.

-Supongo que sí. ¿No te aburre casarte tanto?

-Oh, me da igual. Además aquí huele muy bien. Todo es tan bonito...

Alice entrego a Áng un ramo de dientes de león y violetas silvestres, que eran las únicas flores que podían arrancar.

-Estás muy guapa.

Era verdad, siempre lo estaba. Bajo el velo de encaje, Áng lucía una reluciente melena oscura. Con un brillo en sus ojos color café, olía el ramito de flores silvestres. Alice pensó que su bronceado era muy bonito, casi dorado, y se enfurruño al recordar que ella tenía la piel blanca como la leche.

Es la maldición de las morenas, le había dicho su madre, porque Alice había heredado el pelo moreno del padre. A los ocho años era alta para su edad, delgada como el palo de una escoba y llevaba unos odiosos aparatos que le aprisionaban los dientes.

A su lado, pensó, Áng parecía una princesa gitana.

Rosalie y Bella regresaron entre risas. La primera agarraba al felino entre sus brazos para que hiciera de padrino.

-Todas a sus puestos. –Rosalie coloco el gato en brazos de

Bella-. Alice, ¡a vestirte! Áng...

-No quiero ser dama de honor. –Áng contemplaba un vestido de Cenicienta muy cursi que habían dejado sobre un banco del jardín-. Pica y da calor. ¿Por qué no puede el Señor Fish ser dama de honor y yo hago de padrino?

-Porque ya lo habíamos organizado así. Siempre hay nervios antes de una boda. -Rosalie se echo hacia atrás las dos largas coletas color rubio y cogió el vestido para comprobar si la tela estaba manchada de lágrimas o de cualquier otra cosa. Satisfecha con el resultado, endoso el traje a Alice-. Todo irá bien. Será una ceremonia preciosa: se amaran, serán felices y comerán perdices.

-Mi madre dice que lo de ser felices y comer perdices es una burrada.

Nadie respondió a las palabras de Alice. La palabra divorcio, aun sin ser pronunciada, parecía flotar en el ambiente.

-A mi no me lo parece. -Rosalie, con una mirada cálida, le acaricio un brazo.

-No quiero ponerme el vestido. No quiero ser dama de honor. No...

-De acuerdo, vale. Nos inventaremos que hay una dama de honor. A lo mejor podrías sacarnos fotos.

Alice miro la cámara que había olvidado que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-Nunca me salen bien.

-A lo mejor ahora sí. Será divertido. Te convertirás en la fotógrafa oficial del enlace.

-Sácanos una al Señor Fish y a mi- insistió Bella acercando su cara al gato-. ¡Sácanos una, Ali!

Con escaso entusiasmo, Alice ajusto la cámara y apretó el disparador.

-¡Cómo no se nos había ocurrido! Puedes encargarte de los retratos oficiales de los novios e ir sacando fotos durante la ceremonia. -Entusiasmada con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Rosalie colgó el vestido de Cenicienta sobre el arbusto de hortensias-. Es una buena idea y será divertido. Tienes que caminar por el sendero con la novia y con Mike. Intenta que te salgan bien. Yo esperaré un rato, y luego pondré la música. ¡En marcha!

Habría magdalenas y limonada, se recordó Alice. Y luego irían a nadar y se divertirían. Daba igual que las fotografías fueran ridículas; daba igual que su abuela tuviera razón y que ella fuera demasiado pequeña para esa cámara.

Daba igual que su madre volviera a divorciarse o que su padrastro, que era un buen hombre, se hubiera marchado de casa.

Daba igual que el tópico de ser felices y comer perdices fuera una burrada, porque todo aquello era mentira.

Se puso a sacar fotos de Áng y del voluntarioso Mike; imagino que le devolvían el carrete revelado y, como siempre, se encontraba con que las figuras habían salido borrosas y se veían las huellas de su dedo pulgar.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto el vestido que picaba para hacer de dama de honor de Áng solo porque su madre y su abuela la habían puesto de mal humor. Para arreglarlo, se situó detrás de los novios, a un lado, y procuro sacar un buen retrato de Mike paseando con Áng por el sendero del jardín.

Se dio cuenta de que, al enfocar para mirar a través de la lente, el rostro de Áng y el velo sobre el cabello resultaban diferentes. Y los destellos del sol al traspasar el encaje eran preciosos.

Fue sacando fotografías mientras Rosalie empezaba el Nos hemos congregado aquí en su papel de reverendo Forks, Ángela y Bella se daban la mano y Mike se aovillaba para ponerse a roncar a sus pies.

Se fijó en el brillo del cabello de Bella, en el reflejo del sol recortándole el perfil bajo el sombrero de Copa negro del novio, en el temblequeo de los bigotes del señor Fish cuando este bostezo.

Cuando sucedió, sucedió tanto en el interior de Alice como fuera. Sus tres amigas se habían agrupado bajo el exquisito arco blanco del cenador formando un triangulo de hermosas niñas.

Por instinto, Alice cambió de posición, tan solo un poco, y ladeo la cámara. No sabía que aquello era una composición, solo que a través de la lente la imagen resultaba más bella.

Una mariposa azul revoloteo dentro de su campo de visión y se poso sobre un diente de león amarillo pálido del ramo de Áng. La sorpresa y el placer se reflejo a la vez en las tres caras situadas triangularmente bajo las rosas blancas.

Alice apretó el disparador.

Y lo supo, supo que la fotografía no saldría borrosa ni oscura, que no estaba desenfocada ni quemada. Supo que el pulgar no había obturado la lente. Adivinó exactamente la imagen definitiva, y comprendió que su abuela se había equivocado.

Quizá lo de ser felices y comer perdices era una solemne burrada, pero Alice tuvo la certeza de que quería fotografiar momentos que fueran felices porque, de ese modo, serian felices para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 1**

El 1 de enero Alice se dio la vuelta para apagar de un golpe el despertador y termino tumbada boca abajo en el suelo de su estudio.

-Mierda. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Se quedó echada, mareada y atónita, hasta que recordó que no había llegado a subir la escalera para meterse en la cama, y que la alarma que sonaba era la del ordenador, programada para despertarla a mediodía.

Se obligó a levantarse y camino a tientas hacia la cocina para prepararse un café.

¿Por qué alguien querría casarse en Nochevieja? ¿Por qué convertir en un ritual sagrado una fiesta pensada para beber como salvajes y practicar sexo a lo loco? Y, por si fuera poco, encima había que arrastrar a familiares y amigos, por no hablar de los fotógrafos de bodas.

Claro que cuando la recepción termino a las dos de la mañana, Alice habría podido irse a dormir como cualquier persona normal en lugar de pasarse tres horas dedicándose a descargar y repasar el material fotográfico del enlace Hines-Myers.

Pero qué bien le habían salido las fotos. Algunas eran extraordinarias.

O puede que todas fueran malas y se hubiera confundido presa de la euforia.

No, las fotos eran buenas.

Alice añadió tres cucharadas de azúcar al café solo y se lo tomó de pie frente a la ventana, mirando la nieve que cubría los jardines y prados de la propiedad de los Brown.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo con esa boda. Y quizá Bob Hines y Vicky Myers tomarían nota y procurarían salir airosos en su matrimonio.

En cualquier caso, conservarían el recuerdo de esa jornada. Habían quedado plasmados los momentos significativos y también los insignificantes. Alice los puliría y definiría para luego poder imprimirlos. Bob y Vicky rememorarían su día gracias a esas imágenes a partir de la semana siguiente, pero también sesenta años después.

Y eso era tan potente como un café solo y con azúcar en un frío día de invierno.

Alice abrió un armario y sacó un paquete de galletas rellenas Pop-Tarts. Se comió una de pie y se puso a repasar el programa del día.

El enlace Clay-McFearson (Liam y Siobhan) era a las seis. Eso significaba que la novia y sus acompañantes llegarían antes de las tres y el novio y los suyos a las cuatro. Por lo tanto, Alice tenía hasta las dos. Después asistiría a la reunión que el equipo siempre celebraba en la casa principal, justo antes de la ceremonia.

Tiempo más que suficiente para ducharse, vestirse, repasar las notas y comprobar el equipo. La última vez que había consultado el parte meteorológico había visto que se anunciaban cielos despejados y una máxima de cero grados. Podría sacar buenas fotos de prueba aprovechando la luz natural y quizá convencer a Siobhan (si estaba animada) para que se hiciera un retrato vestida de novia en el balcón, con la nieve al fondo.

La madre de la novia, que si Alice no recordaba mal se llamaba Dorothy (Llamadme Dottie›), era algo impertinente y mandona, pero se ocuparían de ella. Si Alice no lograba manejarla, como Dios existe que Rosalie lo conseguiría. Rosalie podía y sabía manejar a cualquier persona o situación.

El entusiasmo y la determinación de Rosalie habían convertido Votos en una de las empresas líderes del estado en organización de bodas y festejos en tan solo cinco años. Y la empresa había convertido a su vez la tragedia del fallecimiento de sus padres en algo positivo, y la maravillosa residencia victoriana y los increíbles terrenos de la propiedad de los Cullen en un negocio próspero y único.

Ella misma era una de las razones del éxito, pensó Alice devorándose la última galleta.

Al dirigirse a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio y al baño del primer piso, se detuvo ante una de sus fotos preferidas: una novia resplandeciente y extasiada, con el rostro levantado al cielo, los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, bajo una lluvia de rosáceos pétalos de rosa.

«Portada del Today's Bride -se dijo Alice -. Porque soy así de buena.

Vestida con calcetines gruesos, pantalones de franela y sudadera, subió la escalera para quitarse el uniforme de adicta a las Pop-Tarts, de las que no se quitan el pijama porque siempre están cansadas, y transformarse en una sofisticada reportera fotográfica de enlaces.

No prestó atención a la cama deshecha (¿para qué si tendría que volver a deshacerla?) ni al lío que reinaba en el dormitorio. La ducha caliente se alió con el azúcar y la cafeína y le quitó las telarañas que todavía la rondaban antes de poder concentrarse seriamente en el trabajo de aquel día.

Contaba con una novia que estaba interesada en probar su veta creativa, una madre de la novia (o MDNA, para abreviar) que era una sabelotodo y un novio tan cegado por el amor que haría cualquier cosa para que su pareja fuera feliz. Además, tanto la novia como el novio eran sumamente fotogénicos.

Este último detalle hacía que su trabajo fuera un placer, y también un desafío. ¿Cómo conseguiría que el reportaje fotográfico de la boda de sus clientes fuera espectacular, único y exclusivo?

Lo colores de la novia-pensó Alice repasando la escena mentalmente mientras se lavaba el pelo, corto, moreno y enmarañado-. Plata y oro. Elegante, glamorosa.

Había echado un vistazo a las flores y al pastel (cuyos últimos toques estaban previstos para ese mismo día), los adornos y las mantelerías, el vestuario de las acompañantes y los tocados. En la lista de las canciones que tocarían los músicos había subrayado el primer baile de los novios, y luego el que bailarían el novio con su madre y la novia con su padre.

Así pues, durante las próximas horas, su mundo giraría en torno a Liam y Siobhan.

Eligió el traje, las joyas y el maquillaje que luciría con el mismo cuidado con que había preparado su equipo. Una vez lista,

Alice salió al jardín dispuesta a recorrer el corto trecho entre la caseta de la piscina, donde tenía el estudio y su pequeño apartamento, y la casa principal.

La nieve centelleaba como esquirlas de diamantes sobre una piel de armiño, y el aire era gélido y limpio como el hielo de las montañas. Sin dudar; tendría que hacer fotografías en el exterior, con la luz del día, y también de noche. Una boda invernal, un enlace blanco, la nieve cubriendo la tierra, el hielo resplandeciendo entre los árboles, goteando en los sauces desnudos y muriendo en el estanque. Y a lo lejos, la caprichosa y antigua mansión victoriana con los innumerables perfiles de su techumbre, las ventanas arqueadas y los ojos de buey, altos y generosos, de un azul pálido contrastando con el duro caparazón del cielo. Las terrazas y el desahogado pórtico proclamaban la temporada con sus luces navideñas y sus guirnaldas.

La examinó como acostumbraba mientras recorría los senderos libres de nieve. Le encantaban sus líneas, sus ángulos, con sus sutiles matices de amarillo claro, de un blanco crudo que contrastaba con el suave y delicado azul.

De pequeña, aquel había sido su hogar tanto como el suyo propio. A veces incluso más, admitió Alice, porque su casa siempre estuvo gobernada por los caprichos y antojos de su madre.

Los padres de Rosalie habían sido cálidos, acogedores, cariñosos y, como Alice había descubierto de adulta, estables. Le brindaron un puerto seguro donde refugiarse de la tormenta de su infancia.

Sintió su pérdida tanto como la había sentido su propia hija, y de eso hacía ya siete anos.

La propiedad de los Cullen era ahora su hogar. Su negocio y su vida. Un buen lugar en todos los sentidos. Qué puede haber mejor que trabajar en lo que a una le gusta y hacerlo con sus amigas del alma?

Fue al cuarto de los abrigos a dejar el abrigo y las botas y se desvío hacia los dominios de Bella para curiosear.

Su amiga y socia estaba subida a un taburete e iba añadiendo con paciencia unos lirios de agua a un pastel de boda de cinco pisos. Cada una de las flores surgía de la base de una hoja dorada de acanto; el efecto final deslumbraba por su gran elegancia.

-Es una obra maestra, Swan.

Bella añadía los lirios con el pulso firme de un cirujano.

Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en la nuca en un moño despeinado que, curiosamente, favorecía el ángulo triangular de su rostro. Concentraba en la tarea su mirada clara, del color de los chocolates.

-Estoy encantada de que Siobhan se decidiera por el centro de lirios y no por las figuras de los novios. Es lo que ha determinado este diseño. Ya verás cuando llevemos el pastel al salón de baile y lo coloquemos encima de la mesa.

Alice sacó la cámara.

-Podría ser una buena fotografía para colgar en la página web, ¿no te parece?

-Desde luego. ¿Has podido dormir?

-No he pegado ojo hasta las cinco, pero me he quedado en la cama hasta mediodía. ¿Y tú?

-Caí frita a las dos y media. Me he levantado a las siete para terminar el pastel del novio, los postres... y esto. Me pondría a dar saltos de alegría solo de pensar que la próxima boda será dentro de dos semanas. -Bella miró alrededor-. No se lo digas a Rosalie.

-Supongo que está levantada.

-Ya ha venido aquí dos veces. Seguro que ya ha pasado un par de veces por todas partes. Creo que he oído llegar a Ángela.

Quizá estén las dos arriba, en el despacho.

-Ahora mismo subo. ¿Vienes?

-Dame diez minutos. Llegaré a tiempo.

-A tiempo es tarde para Rose -dijo Alice sonriendo-. Inventaré alguna maniobra de distracción.

-Dile que hay cosas que no pueden hacerse deprisa y corriendo. Y que la MDNA va a recibir tantas felicitaciones por el pastel de boda que nos la sacaremos de encima sin problemas.

-Pues mira, eso quizá funcione.

Mac fue a comprobar el vestíbulo de la entrada y la imponente sala de estar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. Advirtió que Ángela y sus elfos ya se habían puesto a trabajar para sustituir los adornos de la boda anterior por los nuevos. Cada novia tenía su propio gusto, y está en concreto, en lugar del tul lavanda y crudo que había servido para la boda celebrada en Nochevieja, quería que hubiera montones de cintas y guirnaldas en plata y oro.

La chimenea del salón estaba lista para ser encendida antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Las sillas, enfundadas de blanco con unos lazos plateados que resplandecían, ya estaban dispuestas en filas. Áng había decorado la repisa de la chimenea con velas doradas montadas en candelabros plateados; las flores preferidas de la novia, los lirios de agua blancos, se arracimaban en altos jarrones de fino cristal.

Alice dio una vuelta a la sala, examinó los ángulos y la iluminación y estudió la composición, siempre tomando notas. Luego enfiló la escalera que conducía al tercer piso.

Como era de esperar, encontró a Rose en la sala de reuniones adyacente a su despacho, equipada con el portátil, la BlackBerry, varias carpetas, el móvil y unos auriculares. Se había recogido su espeso cabello rubio en una coleta larga, estilizada y sencilla. Su peinado combinaba con el traje, de un sereno gris perla, que armonizaría y se complementaria con los colores del vestido de la novia.

A Rose no se le escapaba ni una.

Sin alzar la vista levantó un dedo en el aire y siguió trabajando en su portátil. Alice, que comprendió la señal, fue hacia la cafetera para llenar dos tazas. Se sentó, dejó a un lado su dossier y abrió la libreta de notas.

Rose se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonrió y tomó una taza.

-Va a salir redonda.

-No lo dudo.

-Las carreteras están despejadas y hará buen tiempo. La novia se ha levantado, ha desayunado y le han dado un masaje. El novio ha hecho sus ejercicios y se ha ido a nadar. Los del banquete cumplen con lo previsto y no falta ni uno solo de los acompañantes. -Rose consultó el reloj-_ ¿Dónde están Áng y Bella?

-Bella está dando los toques finales al pastel, que es fabuloso.

A Áng no la he visto, pero sé que ha empezado a decorar los espacios para la ceremonia. Son una maravilla. Quiero hacer fotos al aire libre. Antes y después.

-Que la novia no esté mucho rato a la intemperie. No quiero que vuelva con la nariz roja y moqueando_

-Puede que tengas que sacarme de encima a la MDNA.

-Tomo nota.

Áng entró a toda prisa con un refresco de cola sin azúcar en una mano y un dossier en la otra.

-Gianna tiene resaca y no va a aparecer, así que cuento con menos gente. Despachemos rapidito, ¿vale? -Vestida con una sudadera, se apoyó en la mesa y su negra melena rizada se balanceó sobre sus hombros-. La suite de la novia y la sala de estar ya están decoradas. El vestíbulo y la escalera, casi terminados. Los ramos, los prendidos y las flores para el ojal, comprobados.

Hemos empezado por el salón principal y el salón de baile. Luego volveré a ocuparme de eso.

-¿Y la niña con las flores?

-Ira con una poma de rosas blancas envuelta en una cinta dorada y plateada. Tengo preparada su corona, de rosas y gipsófilas, para dársela a la peluquera. Es una hermosura. Alice, necesitaría unas fotos de los adornos si tienes tiempo. Si no, las hago yo.

-Ya me encargo.

-Gracias. La MDNA...

-Estoy en ello -la interrumpió Rose.

-Necesito... -Áng se quedó en silencio al ver que Bella entraba en el despacho.

-No llego tarde -anunció Bella.

-Gianna no va a aparecer -le contó Rose-, y Áng está escasa de personal.

-La ayudaré yo. Me falta colocar el centro sobre el pastel y arreglar los postres, pero ahora tengo tiempo.

-Repasemos el horario.

-Espera.- Áng alzó su refresco dieté brindemos. Feliz Año Nuevo para todas: cuatro mujeres sorprendentes, estupendas y guapísimas. Por mis amigas del alma.

-Que además son listas y peleonas. -Bella alzó su botella de agua-. Por mis amigas y colegas.

-Por nosotras. Por la amistad y la inteligencia partido por cuatro -añadió Alice - Y por lo bien que nos lo hemos montado con Votos.

-Y por 2013 -sentenció Rose brindando con su taza de café-. Las sorprendentes, estupendas, hermosísimas, listas y peleonas amigas del alma que van a tener el mejor año de su vida.

-Has dado en el clavo. - Alice entrechocó su taza con las demás-. Por los «días de la boda» pasados, presentes y futuros.

-Por el pasado, el presente y el futuro -repitió Rose-. Veamos. Empecemos con el programa.

-Me ocuparé de la novia desde que llegue-empezó a exponer Alice -, y luego del novio, cuando aparezca. Tomaré unas fotos por sorpresa mientras se cambie la novia y posando si me lo piden. Luego los retratos oficiales, en el interior y el exterior.

Ahora fotografiaré el pastel y los adornos, y también montaré el equipo. Antes de la ceremonia, sacaré unas tomas de la familia, de las damas de honor, los testigos y los pajes de los novios. Después del enlace, necesitaré cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer las fotos de la familia, de todos los invitados y de los recién casados.

-Los adornos florales de las suites de la novia y del novio han de estar listos antes de las tres. Los del vestíbulo, la sala de recepciones, la escalera, el salón principal y el salón de baile, antes de las cinco. -Rose miró a Áng.

-Hecho.

-El del vídeo llega a las cinco y media. Los invitados, de cinco y media a seis. Los músicos de la boda, un cuarteto de cuerda, empezarán a las seis menos cuarto. Los músicos se instalarán en el salón de baile antes de las seis y media. La MDN, junto con su hijo, aparecerá a las seis menos diez; la MDNA, acompañada de su yerno, justo después. El novio y sus testigos tienen que ocupar sus lugares a las seis. -Rose iba leyendo el plan-. El PDNA, la novia y sus acompañantes, preparados a las seis. Descenso y procesión. Duración de la ceremonia: veintitrés minutos; receso y momentos familiares. Los invitados son conducidos al salón principal a las seis y veinticinco.

-Momento en que se abre el bar -intervino Bella-. Música y servicio de aperitivos.

-De las seis y veinticinco a las siete y diez, fotografías. La familia, los invitados y los recién casados se presentaran a las siete y cuarto.

-Cena y brindis -Áng retomó la palabra-. Listo, Rose.

-Quiero asegurarme de que nos trasladaremos al salón para dar comienzo al primer baile antes de las ocho y cuarto –siguió diciendo Rosalie-. La novia tiene un interés especial en que su abuela esté presente para el primer baile de los novios y, después del baile de la novia con su padre y del novio con su madre, quiere que también vea bailar a su padre con la madre de él. La mujer tiene noventa años y puede que no aguante hasta muy tarde. Si logramos que corten el pastel a las nueve y media, quizá la abuela no se lo perderá.

-Esa mujer es un encanto -intervino Alice -. Saqué unas fotografías muy bonitas de Siobhan con ella durante el ensayo.

Había anotado que quería hacerles más. Personalmente, creo que se quedará durante toda la fiesta.

-Espero que sí. El pastel y los postres se servirán con el baile empezado. A las diez y cuarto se lanzará el ramo.

-Lo del ramo ya está arreglado -añadió Áng.

-Luego, durante el baile, tocará lanzar el liguero. La última pieza será a las once menos diez, soltaremos las pompas de jabón y los novios se irán. Fin del acto a las once. -Rose volvió a consultar el reloj-. En marcha. Áng y Bella tienen que cambiarse. Recordad que tenéis que llevar los auriculares puestos.

El teléfono de Rosalie vibró y la joven miró el visor para saber quién llamaba.

-La MDNA. Dale y dale. Es la cuarta vez que llama esta mañana.

-Que te diviertas -dijo Alice antes de salir huyendo.

Exploró las distintas salas, quitándose de en medio cuando coincidía con el enjambre del equipo de Áng, que rondaba por toda la casa distribuyendo flores, cintas y tules. Hizo fotos del pastel de Bella y de los adornos de Áng e imaginó nuevos encuadres.

Jamás permitía que su método se convirtiera en rutinario. Sabía que una vez que lo hiciera todo de corrido, se le escaparían tomas, perdería oportunidades, claridad de ideas y originalidad en los ángulos. Y siempre que notaba que empezaba a aburrirse, pensaba en una mariposa azul posándose sobre un diente de león.

El ambiente olía a rosas y a lirios y se oía un rumor de voces y pasos. La luz se colaba por los altos ventanales proyectando hermosos rayos y haciendo brillar las cintas de oro y plata.

-¡Ali, los auriculares! -Rose bajó corriendo la escalera principal-. Llega la novia.

Mientras Rose se apresuraba a recibir a la novia, Alice subió a la carrera. Salió a la terraza principal sin preocuparse por el frío mientras la limusina blanca enfilaba el caminito de entrada. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo suavemente, Alice cambió de ángulo, se colocó en posición y aguardó.

La dama de honor, la madre de la novia...

-Moveos, moveos solo un poco -murmuró.

Siobhan salió del coche. La novia llevaba unos tejanos, y vaya tejanos, una chaqueta desgastada de ante y una bufanda de color rojo vivo. Alice activó el zoom y cambió los diafragmas.

-¡Eh, Siobhan!

La novia miró hacia arriba. Cuando salió de su asombro, su expresión era de divertida sorpresa. Para satisfacción de Mac, Alison levantó los brazos, se echó hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

«Aquí empieza el principio del viaje», pensó Alice mientras capturaba el momento.

Diez minutos después, en la suite de la novia, que antaño había sido el dormitorio de Rose y en aquel momento estaba llena de gente, reinaba la confusión. Dos peluqueras manejaban distintos instrumentos haciendo gala de su talento, rizando, alisando y modelando, mientras las esteticistas sacaban pinturas y frascos.

«La esencia de lo femenino -pensó Alice mientras rondaba por el dormitorio procurando no molestar-. Los perfumes, los movimientos, los sonidos... La novia es el centro, y está en concreto no ha nacido para ponerse nerviosa. Siobhan se mostraba confiada, sonriente, y charlaba sin parar.

Ahora bien, la MDNA era otro asunto.

-¡Pero si tienes un pelo precioso! ¿No crees que deberías dejártelo suelto? Al menos algún mechón. Quizá...

-Un recogido es lo más adecuado para mi tocado. Relájate, mamá.

-Aquí hace demasiado calor. Considero que hace demasiado calor. Y Maggie tendría que echarse la siesta. Si no, lo fastidiará todo; lo sé.

-Lo hará perfecto -dijo Alison mirando a la niña que tendría que llevar las flores.

-A mí me parece que...

-¡Atención, señoras! -exclamo Rose entrando el carrito del champán, en el que había añadido una bonita bandeja de fruta y queso-. Los hombres vienen de camino. Siobhan, tu peinado es maravilloso. Fastuoso. -Sirvió una copa flauta de champán a la novia.

-Pienso que mi hija no debería beber antes de la ceremonia. Apenas ha comido hoy y…

-Oh, señora McFearson, me alegro de que esté vestida y preparada. Esta usted preciosa. ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos? Me encantaría que revisara la sala de estar antes de la ceremonia. Vale más asegurarse de que todo este perfecto, ¿no le parece? Se la devolveré enseguida. -Rose le puso una copa de champán en la mano y la saco de la habitación.

-¡Uau! -exclamo Siobhan echándose a reír.

Durante una hora Alice estuvo repartiéndose entre las suites del novio y de la novia. Entre perfume y tules, gemelos y fajines. Se deslizo luego hacia los dominios de la novia, dio vueltas alrededor de las damas mientras estas se vestían unas a otras y finalmente descubrió a Siobhan sola, de pie ante su vestido de boda.

Esto lo resume todo -pensó Alice mientras encuadraba en silencio la foto-. El asombro, la alegría... y una leve nota de nostalgia. Disparo en el momento en que Siobhan alargaba la mano para rozar la pedrería del cuerpo.

El momento decisivo, Alice lo sabia; el instante en que los sentimientos de la mujer se reflejan en su cara.

Luego pasó, y Siobhan se la quedó mirando.

-No esperaba sentirme así. Soy muy feliz. Estoy muy enamorada de Liam, y preparada para casarme con él. Pero noto una opresión aquí arriba. .. -Y se rozo el pecho, por encima del corazón-. No son los nervios.

-Tal vez un poco de tristeza. Hoy termina un período de tu vida y es normal que te sientas triste porque te estás despidiendo. Pero yo sé lo que te conviene. Espera y veras.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice llego acompañada de la abuela de la novia. Y se retiró unos pasos.

La juventud y la vejez, pensó. El principio y el final, los vínculos y la constancia. Y el amor.

Fotografío el abrazo, aunque no era aquello lo que buscaba.

Retrato el brillo de las lágrimas, pero no, tampoco era eso. Entonces Siobhan inclino la frente hacia su abuela y, a pesar de esbozar una sonrisa, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. A su espalda, la viveza refulgente del vestido daba una nota de luz.

Perfecto. La mariposa azul.

Tomó unas instantáneas improvisadas del ritual de la novia poniéndose el vestido y luego hizo los retratos oficiales con una luz natural exquisita. Como había supuesto, Siobhan se prestó a desafiar el frío y salir a la terraza.

Alice no hizo caso de la voz de Rose, que sonaba por los auriculares, y salió corriendo hacia la suite del novio para repetir el mismo ritual con Liam.

Al regresar a la habitación de la novia, adelanto a Rose en el pasillo.

-Necesito que el novio y sus padrinos bajen, Ali. Llevamos un retraso de dos minutos.

-¡Qué terrible! -exclamó Alice fingiendo estar horroriza antes de colarse en la suite de la novia.

-Los invitados ya están sentados -anunció Rose por los auriculares unos minutos después-. El novio y los testigos están lomando posiciones. Áng, ve a buscar a la novia y a las damas.

-Voy.

Alice se escabullo de la suite y se coloco al pie de la escalera mientras Áng organizaba a las damas de honor.

-La comitiva esta lista. Pon música.

-Música -dijo Rose-. Que salga el cortejo nupcial.

La niña de las flores no tendría problemas por no haberse echado la siesta, pensó Mac mientras la damita bajaba la escalera casi bailando. La pequeña se detuvo como una veterana ante las indicaciones de Bella y luego, vestida como una hada, siguió caminando con paso digno por el vestíbulo y la enorme sala de recepciones hasta enfilar el pasillo que delimitaban las sillas.

Las damas la seguían, resplandecientes en plata, y al final iba la dama de honor vestida de oro.

Alice se puso en cuclillas para enfocar a la novia y a su padre cuando ambos aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera, agarrados de la mano. La música que anunciaba a la novia empezó a sonar y el hombre se llevó la mano de su hija a los labios y a la mejilla.

Alice disparó y notó que los ojos le escocían.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿En Jamaica, en Suiza, en El Cairo?

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente para mitigar el dolor que le había provocado e hizo su trabajo.

A la luz de las velas que había colocado Áng, capto sonrisas y lágrimas. Recuerdos. Y permaneció invisible y aislada.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 2**

Trabajaba de noche porque durante el día tenía una cita tras otra. Y porque trabajar de noche le gustaba: sola, en su propio espacio, marcando su propio ritmo. Las mañanas eran para tomar café, sentir ese primer impacto que vivifica la sangre, y los días solían ser para los clientes, las sesiones y las entrevistas

De noche, en la soledad de su estudio, podía concentrarse por entero en las imágenes, seleccionarlas, mejorarlas y realzarlas. A pesar de que trabajaba casi exclusivamente en formato digital,

Alice tenía en mente el escenario de una cámara oscura cuando llegaba el momento de crear la copia. Añadía filtros, iluminaba, ensombrecía, eliminaba imperfecciones o zonas confusas, y a partir de ahí elaboraba la copia maestra. Pulía entonces las áreas específicas, alteraba la densidad y añadía el contraste. Daba forma a la copia paso a paso, realzando ángulos o suavizándolos para adecuarla a su propio tono y crear una imagen que expresará un momento concreto en el tiempo, hasta que experimentara en carne propia lo que esperaba que experimentase el cliente

Luego, como hacía casi todas las mañanas, Alice se sentaba frente a la computadora para repasar los archivos con las imágenes en miniaturas de sus fotos y comprobar si su yo diurno coincidía con las decisiones de su yo nocturno

Se arrebujo en su pantalón de franela y sus medias gruesas; el pelo, de un vivo tono negro, era una maraña de puntas disparadas y mechones sueltos. Estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. En las bodas solía estar rodeada de gente, de conversaciones, de emociones. Y la opción era distanciarse de todo ello, o bien aprovecharlo para buscar el ángulo perfecto, el tono adecuado y el momento preciso.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba sola con las imágenes, unas imágenes que podía lograr que fueran perfectas. Se tomó el café, comió una manzana para compensar la galleta rellena de la otra mañana y examinó los varios centenares de imágenes que había captado el día anterior y las diversas docenas de fotos retocadas durante la sesión nocturna.

Su yo diurno felicitó a su yo nocturno por el trabajo bien hecho.

-Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer -musitó Alice. Cuando dispusiera de un material inigualable para someterlo a la consideración de sus clientes recién casados, volvería a repasarlo antes de reunirse con ellos para visionar las imágenes en formato diapositiva y elegir las definitivas.

Sin embargo, a eso se dedicaría otro día. Por si la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, consultó la agenda primero y luego subió a ducharse y a vestirse para su primera cita.

Con unos tejanos y un jersey bastaría para hacer las instantáneas en el estudio, pero luego tendría que cambiarse para la consulta programada para esa misma tarde en la casa principal. La política de Votos exigía que asistieran con traje a las consultas de la clientela.

Alice revolvió en el armario en busca de unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. Podría echarse por encima una chaqueta después de la sesión y cumpliría con la etiqueta. Fue probándose distintas joyas hasta encontrar la que convenía a su estado de ánimo, se aplicó unos toques de maquillaje y valoró el efecto final.

En su opinión, el estudio necesitaba más atenciones que la fotógrafa.

«Jane y Alec -se dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a prepararlo todo para la sesión-. Fotografía de compromiso.›› Recordó que se habían mostrado intransigentes durante la consulta. Formales, simples, directos.

No entendía por qué no se habían buscado un amigo que les hiciera las fotos con una cámara compacta. Y recordó con una sonrisita que casi se le había escapado el comentario... pero que, por suerte, Rose le había leído el pensamiento y la había advertido con una mirada asesina

-El cliente manda -se recordó en voz alta mientras colocaba un telón de fondo-. Si quieren una sesión aburrida, será aburrida.

Elevó las luces y colocó un filtro; que las fotos fueran aburridas no significaba que no pudieran ser bonitas. Sacó el trípode, pensando, más que nada, que los clientes querrían verla rodeada de un gran equipo. Cuando hubo elegido los objetivos, comprobado la luz y cubierto un taburete con una tela, los clientes llamaron a la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo. - Alice invitó a entrar a la pareja y cerró la puerta para impedir que se colara una corriente glacial-. Hoy hace un frío terrible. Denme los abrigos

Su aspecto era perfecto, pensó. Una Barbie y un Ken de clase alta. La rubia moderna, de peinado impecable, y el héroe guapo, refinado y agobiado

Una parte de ella deseaba despeinarlos un poco para que parecieran más humanos.

-Oh, no, pero gracias -respondió Jane obsequiándola con una sonrisa-. Nos gustaría entrar ya en materia. Hoy tenemos un día muy apretado. -Mientras Alice guardaba la ropa la ropa de abrigo de sus clientes, Jane echó un vistazo al estudio-. ¿Esto era la caseta de la piscina?

-Exacto.

-Es... interesante. Supongo que esperaba algo más sofisticado. De todos modos, está bien. -Dio un par de vueltas para examinar unas fotos enmarcadas que había en la pared-. La boda de la prima de Alec se celebró aquí en noviembre y fue maravillosa. No para de deshacerse en elogios hablando de ti y de tus socias, ¿verdad, Alec?

-Sí. Eso nos decidió a elegir vuestra empresa.

-La organizadora del enlace y yo trabajaremos juntas durante los próximos meses. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda retocarme antes de empezar? -preguntó Jane.

-Por supuesto.

Alice la acompañó al tocador que había junto al estudio preguntándose qué querría retocar esa mujer. Luego regresó.

-Dime, Alec - Alice le aflojó mentalmente el impoluto nudo Windsor de la corbata-, ¿qué compromisos tienen hoy?

-Tenemos una reunión con la organizadora de la boda para formalizar el trámite. Luego Jane se reunirá con un par de diseñadoras de vestidos que tu socia nos ha recomendado.

-Eso es fantástico -comentó Alice. «Se te ve tan entusiasmado como si tuvieras que ir a una revisión dental.

-Hay mil y un detalles. Supongo que tú debes de estar acostumbrada.

-Cada boda es única. ¿Te importa colocarte detrás del taburete? Comprobaré la luz y el enfoque mientras Jane se arregla.

Alec se desplazó obediente, tieso como un palo.

-Relájate -dijo Alice -. Esto va a ser más fácil y rápido de lo que crees, y seguramente más divertido también. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-¿Música?

-Sí, pongamos música. - Alice se acercó a la cadena musical y eligió un disco-. Natalie Cole cantando baladas. Romántico, clásico. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien. Muy bien.

Alice lo atrapó consultando el reloj a escondidas en el momento en que se daba la vuelta para fingir que ajustaba la cámara.

-¿Han decidido adónde irán de luna de miel?

-Nos inclinamos por París.

-¿Hablas francés?

Por primera vez, Alec sonrió espontáneamente.

-Ni una palabra.

-A eso lo llamo yo lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina -dijo

Alice mientras Jane regresaba con el mismo aspecto de mujer perfecta que ya tenía al marcharse.

El traje debía de ser de Armani, un sastre de corte impecable.

El color azul añil le favorecía, y Alice se imaginó que Jane había elegido el gris pizarra de Alec para que resaltara a su lado.

Creo que empezaremos contigo sentada, Jane, y Alec detrás de ti. Un poco hacia la izquierda, Alec. Jane, gírate hacia la ventana, un poquito más. Apóyate en Alec... y relájate. Alec, ponle la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Y tú apoya encima de la suya. Enseñaremos ese espectacular anillo de compromiso. -Jane hizo un par de fotos para romper el hielo inicial.

Inclina la cabeza.

Apoya el peso del cuerpo en el pie de atrás.

Cambia los hombros de posición.

Tímido, advirtió. Tímido como persona, tímido con la cámara y un poco con la gente. Y ella tenía un miedo espantoso a hacer el ridículo, a no dar con la imagen perfecta.

Alice intentó que se sintieran cómodos y les pidió que le explicaran cómo se habían conocido y prometido... aunque les había hecho esas mismas preguntas el día que la llamaron para pedir hora. Los novios respondieron lo mismo que la vez anterior.

No logró sacarlos de su caparazón.

Podría dejarlo correr, que se salieran con la suya si eso era lo que querían, pensó. Pero no era lo que les convenía.

Alice se alejó de la cámara. Los novios aflojaron la tensión y entonces Jane se volvió y sonrió a Alec. Alec le guiño un ojo.

Bien, bien, pensó Alice. Eran humanos, después de todo.

-He hecho unas cuantas fotografías formales, muy bonitas. Ya sé que esto es lo que les gusta, pero querría pedirles un favor.

-Tenemos la agenda muy llena -empezó a justificarse

Alec.

-No nos llevara más de cinco minutos. Levántate, Jane. Deja que mueva el taburete. - Alice arrastro el mueble y cogió la cámara, que descansaba sobre el trípode-. ¿Qué tal un abrazo? A mí no, entre ustedes.

-No me parece que...

-Abrazarse es legal en Connecticut, aunque no estén prometidos. Haremos un pequeño experimento, y al cabo de un par de minutos podrán marcharse. - Alice agarro el fotómetro, lo comprobó y lo ajusto-. Elizabeth, pon la mejilla derecha en su pecho, pero haz como si me miraras. Vuelve la cara hacia mí. Mírame. Alec, inclina la cabeza hacia ella, pero con el mentón apuntando a la cámara. Respirad hondo y suéltenlo todo, déjense ir. Están abrazados a la persona que aman, ¿no? Disfrútenlo. Los ojos hacia mí, mirándome directamente. Piensen en lo que sintieron la primera vez que se besaron.

¡Eso era!

Esbozaron una sonrisa espontánea. Dulce la de Jane, incluso un poco tímida, y encantada la de él.

-Una más, solo una más. - Alice saco tres antes de que la pareja volviera a ponerse tensa-. Ya está. Tendrán copias para revisar antes de…

-¿No podríamos verlas ahora mismo? Son digitales, ¿verdad? -pregunto Jane presionándola-. Me gustaría tener una idea de cómo serán.

-Claro. -Jane se fue con la cámara hacia el ordenador para enseñarles las fotografías-. Están sin retocar, pero se ve lo fundamental.

-Sí. -Jane frunció el entrecejo para mirar la pantalla y Alice dio comienzo a la sesión de visionado-. Si, son buenas. Esta...

Alice detuvo el pase en una de las fotos formales.

-¿Esta?

-Es lo que tenía pensado. Es muy buena. Los dos salimos bien y me gusta el ángulo. Creo que elegiré esta.

-Lo anotaré. Vale más que vean el resto para estar seguros.- Alice siguió pasando las fotos restantes.

-Sí, lo cierto es que son muy buenas. Mucho. Creo que la que he elegido es... -Jane se quedo sin habla cuando la toma en la que los dos se abrazaban apareció en la pantalla-. Oh, vaya... es preciosa. ¡Qué maravilla!

-A mi madre le gustara la que habías elegido antes. -Alec que estaba detrás de su prometida, le acaricio los hombros.

-Sí, desde luego. Nos la quedaremos y la enmarcaremos para regalársela, pero... -Jane se dirigió a Alice - Tenias razón tú; yo me equivocaba. Esto es lo que quiero, así quiero salir en mi fotografía de compromiso. Recuérdamelo en septiembre cuando intente decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

Lo haré. Yo también estaba equivocada. Creo que será un placer trabajar contigo después de todo.

Jane tardo unos segundos, pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

Los mando a ver a Rosalie pensando que ahora su amiga le debía una. Le enviaba unos clientes que, al menos por el momento se mostrarían más receptivos a aceptar ideas y consejos.

Alice decidió terminar los paquetes que tenía que mandar a diversos clientes. En uno puso un juego de pruebas y en los restantes, las versiones definitivas presentadas en los álbumes. Para los novios, para la MDNA y para la MDN, y las fotos adicionales que habían pedido varios miembros de ambas familias y los acompañantes de los novios.

Cuando lo hubo empaquetado todo, Alice decidió que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para comer rápidamente una ensalada de pasta que le había sobrado antes de cargar los paquetes en una carretilla para llevarlos a la casa principal.

Comió un par de bocados de pie, delante del fregadero. El gélido país de las hadas, pensó mirando por la ventana. Todo inmóvil, perfecto.

Tomó su vaso de Cola-Cola Light y, cuando iba a beber, un cardenal impactó de lleno contra la ventana con un ruido sordo y un destello de color rojo. El refresco que tenía en la mano saltó por los aires como una erupción y le manchó la blusa.

Con el corazón en un puño, contempló a aquel pájaro idiota que ahora volvía a emprender el vuelo. Y entonces se miró la camisa.

-Maldita sea.

Se la quitó y la dejó sobre la lavadora-secadora que había empotrada en el office. Vestida solo con el sujetador y los pantalones negros, limpió el líquido que había caído sobre el mármol y, enfadada, agarró el teléfono al oír que sonaba. El visor le indicó que se trataba del móvil de Rose y respondió de mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ha venido Patty Baker a recoger sus álbumes.

-Bueno, pues se ha adelantado veinte minutos. Iré enseguida, y ellas también irán… cuando sea la hora. Entretenla -ordenó Alice sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro-. Y no me fastidies más. Cortó la comunicación y se dio la vuelta.

Y se quedó mirando al hombre que había en su estudio. El desconocido, con ojos desorbitados y ruborizado, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Giró en redondo y, con un estrépito parecido a un disparo, se golpeó contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡Caray! ¿Te has hecho daño? - Alice soltó el teléfono, que fue a dar contra la mesa, y se precipitó hacia el tambaleante personaje.

-Sí. Muy bien. Lo siento.

-Estás sangrando. Uau, menudo trompazo te has dado en la cabeza. Será mejor que te sientes.

-Puede que sí. -Con la mirada confusa y algo perdido, el joven, que estaba apoyado en la pared, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Alice se agachó, le apartó el pelo rubio que le caía sobre la frente y vio que le salía sangre por un rasguño que empezaba a hincharse hasta convertirse en un impresionante chichón.

-Bueno, no hay corte. Te has librado de los puntos. Menudo castañazo. Parecía que le hubieras dado a la pared con un martillo. Te iría bien un poco de hielo, y luego...

-Perdón. Eh, no estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta... Me pregunto si no deberías...

Alice vio que la mirada de él apuntaba hacia abajo, y bajó a su vez la vista. Entonces se fijó, mientras intentaba priorizar, en que sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por el sujetador, estaban a punto de incrustarse en la cara del recién llegado.

-Uy... Lo había olvidado. Siéntate y no te muevas. – Alice se levantó de un salto y salió disparada.

El joven no estaba seguro de poder moverse. Desorientado y desconcertado, se quedó donde estaba, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. De todos modos, aun sintiéndose como si unos pajaritos de dibujos animados revolotearan alrededor de su cabeza, tuvo que admitir que esos pechos eran muy hermosos. Era inevitable fijarse en ellos.

Sin embargo, no acababa de estar seguro de lo que tenía que decir o hacer en esa situación. Y quedarse sentado ahí mismo, como ella le había dicho, le pareció lo mejor.

Cuando la chica regresó con una bolsa de hielo, llevaba puesta blusa. Y, aunque no fuera muy correcto por su parte, sintió un amago de decepción. Ella volvió a agacharse y, ahora que no lucía sus pechos, él se fijó en que tenía las piernas muy largas.

-Toma, prueba con esto. - Alice le puso el hielo en la mano y se la guió hasta la dolorida frente. Luego se sentó en cuclillas, como un receptor en el campo de béisbol. En sus ojos grises fluía una nube de magia-. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-Hum… ¿Cuántos dedos ves? - Alice le mostró un par de dedos.

-Doce.

Alice sonrió. Su sonrisa le dibujó unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. El joven notó que se le volvía a desbocar el corazón.

-No. Probemos de otra manera. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi estudio... o qué estabas haciendo antes de que terminaras metido entre mis tetas?

-Ah. Tengo una cita... o es Kate quien la tiene. Kate Withlock. -Vio que la sonrisa de la joven se difuminaba y sus hoyuelos desaparecían.

-Bueno, pues te has equivocado. Tú lo que buscas es la casa principal. Yo soy Alice Brandon y cubro la parte fotográfica del negocio.

-Ya lo sé. Quiero decir que sé quién eres. Kate no me ha explicado muy bien adónde tenía que ir, cosa muy habitual en ella.

-Y tampoco te ha explicado cuándo, porque no tenían cita hasta las dos.

-Me ha dicho que creía que era a la una y media, lo que quiere decir que llegará a las dos. Habría tenido que guiarme por la hora local de Kate, o bien llamar para confirmarlo. Lo siento, de verdad.

-No pasa nada. - Alice inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos de ese hombre, unos ojos muy bonitos, volvían a enfocar correctamente-. ¿De qué me conoces?

-Ah, fui a la escuela con Edward, Edward Cullen, y con Rosalie. Bueno, Rosalie iba un par de cursos por detrás. Y tú más o menos también. Durante un tiempo.

Alice cambió de posición y lo miró con mayor detenimiento.

Tenía el cabello rubio, espeso, rebelde, y necesitaba a todas luces un corte y un buen estilista. Unas frondosas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos grises y nítidos. Tenía la nariz recta, la boca firme y el rostro alargado.

Alice era muy buena reconociendo caras. ¿Por qué no lograba situar la suya?

-Conocí a la mayoría de los amigos de Edward, creo.

-Ya, bueno... no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos precisamente, pero le di clases una vez, cuando estudiábamos Enrique V.

Y ese fue el dato que Alice necesitaba.

-Jasper -dijo señalándolo-. Jasper Withlock. No te casaras con tu hermana, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sustituyo a Garrett. Ella no quería hacer la entrevista sola y él tenía un compromiso. Yo solo... no sé qué demonios hago aquí, la verdad.

-Ser un buen hermano -dijo Alice dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla-. ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

-Sí.

Alice se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo. A Jasper volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón cuando se rozaron. Y cuando se levantó, la cabeza le martilleaba al mismo ritmo.

-¡Au!

-Y que lo digas. ¿Quieres una aspirina?

-Bueno, si no es pedir demasiado.

-lré a buscarla. Mientras tanto, siéntate en algún otro lugar que no sea el suelo.

Alice regresó a la cocina; Jasper ya iba a sentarse cuando le llamaron la atención las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared. Advirtió que eran fotos de revistas, y supuso que las habría hecho ella: novias hermosas, novias sofisticadas, novias sexis y novias risueñas. Unas eran en color, otras en blanco y negro para crear una atmósfera determinada. Algunas incluían ese extraño atractivo trucaje informático que permite dejar una mancha de un color intenso en una fotografía en blanco y negro.

Jasper se volvió cuando notó que Alice se acercaba y le asaltó el fugaz pensamiento de que el pelo de esa mujer también era una mancha intensa de color.

-¿Haces otro tipo de fotografías además de las de novias?

-Sí -respondió Alice dándole tres comprimidos y un vaso de agua-, pero las novias son el tema central y más comercial en toda empresa que organiza enlaces.

Son preciosas... creativas y personalizadas, pero esta es la mejor. -Jasper se acercó y señaló una fotografía enmarcada de tres niñas y una mariposa azul posada sobre un diente de león.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mágica.

Alice le observó atentamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Exacto. Bien, Jasper Withlock, voy a recoger el abrigo y nos iremos caminando a la reunión. - Alice le quitó la bolsa de hielo de la mano al ver que estaba derritiéndose-. Nos darán más hielo en la casa principal.

«Es mono -pensó mientras iba por el abrigo y la bufanda-

Muy, muy mono.›› ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era mono en el instituto? Quizá Jasper había tardado en madurar. Pero había madurado muy bien. Tanto que incluso había sentido cierta decepción al confundirlo con el novio.

Pero un HDNA (o hermano de la novia)... aquello era harina de otro costal.

Si es que estaba interesada, claro.

Se puso el abrigo, se lió la bufanda al cuello y, al recordar la ráfaga de viento que se había colado antes, se encasquetó un gorro. Cuando bajó, Jasper estaba dejando el vaso de agua en el fregadero, como un niño bueno.

Alice recogió una bolsa de ropa enorme que contenía álbumes y se la tendió.

-Nos vamos. Lleva esto. Pesa mucho.

-Sí. Sí que pesa.

-Yo llevaré esta otra -dijo Alice agarrando una segunda bolsa y otra tercera más pequeña-. Tengo una novia que está esperando mis álbumes terminados y otra a la que debo entregarle unas pruebas. En la casa principal, donde celebraremos la reunión.

-Quiero disculparme por haber entrado en tu estudio. Llamé pero no contestó nadie. Oí la música y pasé, y entonces…

-El resto es historia.

-Sí. Eh... ¿no apagas la música?

-Ah, sí. No me había dado cuenta. - Alice agarró el mando a distancia, apagó la cadena y lo soltó.

Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta, Jasper se adelantó y la abrió por ella.

-¿Vives todavía en Greenwich? -preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz al notar el latigazo del frío

-Más que todavía… diría que de nuevo. He vivido un tiempo en New Haven

-Te refieres a Yale.

-Sí. Hice allí un posgraduado y también enseñe durante un par de años

-En Yale

Alice aguzó la mirada para observarlo mientras caminaban por el sendero

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí… Hay gente que se dedica a dar clases en Yale. Es muy aconsejable por los estudiantes que van allí.

-Digamos que eres como un catedrático.

-Soy como un catedrático, solo que ahora doy clases aquí en la academia Olympic

-Regresaste para dar clases en el instituto que es tu alma máter. Qué bonito…

-Echaba de menos este lugar Y enseñar a los adolescentes es interesante

Alice pensó que más bien debía de ser imprevisible, aunque quizá ahí radicaba el interés

-¿De qué das clases?

-De literatura inglesa y de escritura creativa.

-Enrique V

-Exacto. La señora Cullen me enseño el Jardín un par de veces cuando trabaje con Edward. Sentí mucho lo del accidente. Era una mujer fantástica.

-La mejor. Vayamos por aquí. Hace demasiado frío para dar toda la vuelta.- Alice le hizo pasar al caldeado cuarto de los abrigos, donde ya se notaba la calefacción-Deja aquí tus cosas. Es muy temprano todavía. Tomaremos un café para hacer tiempo. - Alice se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y la gorra sin dejar de hablar ni de moverse-. Hoy no hay celebraciones, así que la cocina principal está libre.

Volvió a tomar las bolsas mientras Jasper colgaba con esmero su abrigo; nada que ver con la manera en que la joven había lanzado el suyo, apuntando hacia el colgador. Alice bullía de actividad, de pie, inmóvil, esperando que él volviera a tomar la bolsa grande.

-Buscaremos un lugar donde puedas... -Se interrumpió al ver que Áng entraba en la cocina principal.

-¡Aquí estas! Rose estaba a punto de... ¿Jasper?

-Hola, Ángela, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Bien, sí. ¿Cómo...? Kate. No había caído en que ibas a venir con Kate.

-No estaba tan claro -intervino Alice -. Él te lo explicará. Dale un café, por favor, y un poco de hielo para la frente. Tengo que entregar esto a una novia. -Agarró la bolsa pesada que sostenía Jasper y se marchó.

Áng frunció los labios mientras examinaba el rasguño.

-Au. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me he dado contra una pared. Deja correr lo del hielo, no hace falta.

-Bueno, pero entra, Siéntate y toma un café. He vuelto para preparar unas cosas para la entrevista. -Áng lo precedió y le señaló un taburete que había frente a un largo mostrador color miel-. ¿Has venido para dar apoyo moral a los novios?

-Represento al novio. Ha tenido una urgencia.

Áng asintió mientras iba a buscar una taza y un platito.

-Es lo que pasa con los médicos. Y tú eres el hermano valiente.

-He agotado las excusas para no venir, pero no ha servido de nada. Gracias -dijo Jasper cuando Áng le sirvió el café.

-Tranquilo. Solo tendrás que quedarte sentado y comer galletas.

Jasèr se echó un poco de crema de leche en el café.

-¿Me lo pones por escrito?

Áng se rió y empezó a llenar una bandeja con galletas.

-Confía en mí. Además, te apuntarás un buen tanto como hermano. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien. Vi a tu madre la semana pasada, en la librería.

-Le encanta ese trabajo -dijo Áng pasándole una galletas-. Alice debe de estar a punto de terminar con su cliente. Voy a entrar los dulces y regreso a buscarte.

-A lo mejor podría quedarme aquí escondido, pero supongo que perdería el título de hermano valiente.

-Lo perderías. Ahora vuelvo.

Jasper había conocido a Áng a través de Kate debido a la amistad que existía entre sus respectivos padres desde que eran niños. Le resultaba extraño pensar que Áng haría el ramo de novia de su hermana. Más extraño aún era pensar en su hermana pequeña con un ramo de novia. Era algo tan desconcertante como tropezarse con una estúpida pared.

Se frotó la frente y torció el gesto. No tanto por el hecho de que le doliera, que le dolía, sino porque todos le preguntarían qué le había pasado. Tendría que justificar su torpeza una y otra vez... Y cada una de esas veces le vendría a la mente, como un relámpago, Alice Brandon vestida con un sujetador minúsculo y unos pantalones negros cortos de tiro.

Se comió una galleta intentando dilucidar si aquello era un aliciente o un fastidio.

Áng regresó para recoger otra bandeja de galletas e invitarlo a que fuese a la sala.

-Vale más que salgas. Estoy segura de que Kate llegará de un momento a otro.

-Porque ya llega diez minutos tarde -añadió Jasper agarrándole la bandeja-. Sigue un horario personalísimo.

La casa era muy parecida a como la recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora las paredes eran de un dorado apagado y cálido, cuando en su recuerdo habían sido de un verde elegante y sobrio. Las anchas y elaboradas molduras resplandecían igual que antaño, el espacio seguía siendo desahogado y el mobiliario tan bruñido como siempre.

El arte y las antigüedades, y unas flores adornando unos antiguos jarrones de cristal exquisitos, daban un aire de riqueza y estilo al ambiente. No obstante, tal como recordaba, esa casa, lejos de parecer una mansión, era un hogar.

Se percibía un aroma femenino en ella, una mezcla de notas florales y cítricas.

Las mujeres estaban sentadas, conversando con intimidad en una gran sala de estar de techos encofrados. Un fuego crepitaba y siseaba en la imponente chimenea y los invernales rayos del sol inundaban la estancia al colarse por tres ventanales de medio punto. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en inferioridad numérica con las mujeres; de los tres hijos que habían tenido sus padres, él era el segundo y el único chico.

Supuso que sobreviviría durante la próxima hora.

Rosalie se levantó airosa de su butaca sonriendo con extrema educación y se acercó a él tendiéndole las manos.

-¡Jasper! Cuánto tiempo... -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de él para conducirlo hasta el fuego-. ¿Te acuerdas de Bella?

-Ah...

-Éramos muy pequeños. -Con suavidad y gran naturalidad, Rosalie le dio un codazo cariñoso para que se sentara en una de las butacas-. Áng nos ha contado que has regresado para dar clases en Olympic. ¿No es un poco raro esto de volver para ser maestro?

-Al principio sí. Me quedaba esperando a que nos pusieran deberes, y entonces caía en la cuenta de que, ah, claro, me toca a mí. Siento que Kate no haya llegado todavía. Sigue sus propios biorritmos, que por lo general van con retraso. Puedo llamar...

El timbre interrumpió sus palabras y Jasper sintió un profundo alivio.

-Iré yo- se ofreció Áng levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué tal esa cabeza? - Alice se repantigó en la butaca con

La taza de café en las manos

-Bien. No ha sido gran cosa

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rosalie

-Oh, me he dado un golpe. Siempre ando haciendo cosas por el estilo.

-¿De verdad? - Alice disimuló su sonrisa tras la taza de café

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Kate entró como una exhalación. Todo en ella era color, energía, movimiento y risas-. Nunca llego puntual y me da mucha rabia. Jasper, eres un hacha…- Su rostro feliz y sofocado adoptó entonces una expresión de angustia- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?

-Me han atracado. Eran tres, pero los he dejado tiesos

-¿Qué? Ay, Dios mío, te…

-Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, Kate. Eso es todo.

-Ah. -Kate se dejó caer sobre el brazo de la butaca que ocupaba su hermano, tranquila y relajada-. Siempre le pasan cosas de estas.

Jasper se levantó, casi empujó a su hermana para que ocupara su butaca y miró alrededor para ver dónde podía colocarse con discreción. Áng, que estaba en el sofá, se acercó más a Bella y golpeó suavemente el cojín

-Siéntate, Jasper. Bueno, Kate, dime, ¿estás muy nerviosa?

-¡Estoy como un flan! Garrett habría venido pero le ha salido una operación de urgencia. Es uno de los inconvenientes de casarse su con un médico. Ahora bien, supongo que Jasper podrá darnos la perspectiva masculina, ¿no? Sobre todo porque me conoce, y también conoce a Garrett. -Kate se inclinó para agarrarle la mano a Rosalie y dio un saltito de alegría sin moverse de la butaca-. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Recuerdas que jugábamos a las bodas de pequeñas? Recuerdo que estuve un par de veces ahí fuera con ustedes. Creo que me casé con Bella.

-Y dijeron que no duraríamos- respondió Bella arrancando de nuevo la risa franca y contagiosa de Kate.

-Pues ya ves. Aquí estamos. Y ahora soy yo la que se casa.

-La muy cerda me dejo por un médico -dijo Bella con un gesto de impotencia antes de dar un sorbo a un vaso de agua con hielo en el que flotaba una rodaja de limón.

-Garrett es increíble. Ya veréis cuando lo conozcan. ¡Oh,

Dios mío, voy a casarme! -exclamo Kate llevándose las manos a las mejillas-. No sé por dónde empezar. No sé organizarme, y la gente no para de aconsejarme sobre si tengo que pensar en aquello o reservar lo otro. Tengo la sensación de moverme en círculos, y solo hace un par de meses que nos hemos prometido.

-Para eso estamos aquí -la tranquilizo Rosalie al tiempo que agarraba una gruesa libreta-. ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndonos que tipo de boda te gustaría? Di con tres o cuatro palabras como la imaginas.

-Humm… -Kate lanzo una mirada implorante a su hermano.

-No, no, ni hablar. Ni me mires. Yo no sé nada.

-Tú me conoces. Solo tienes que decir lo que crees que me gusta.

Maldita sea.

-Come galletas y diviértete -musito Jasper.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Kate apuntándolo con el dedo-. No quiero que parezca que para mí no tiene importancia, que no es un acto solemne y todas esas cosas, pero quiero que sea divertido. Quiero hacer una fiesta brutal, loca, alegre… También quiero que Garrett se quede sin habla como unos cinco minutos cuando me vea entrar. Quiero devastarlo…y que todos los invitados recuerden lo bien que lo pasaron. He ido a bodas preciosas, pero, caray, qué aburrimiento. ¿Saben lo que quiero decir?

-Perfectamente. Quieres deslumbrar a Garrett y luego quieres celebrarlo, hacer una fiesta que tenga que ver con tu personalidad y con la de él, que refleje lo felices que son.

Kate sonrío a Rosalie.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Hemos fijado la fecha para octubre. ¿Sabes ya la cifra aproximadamente de tu lista de invitados?

-Intentaremos poner un tope de doscientos.

-Ok- Rosalie tomaba notas- Dijiste al aire libre. Boda en el jardín.

Mientras Rosalie discutía los detalles potenciales con Kate, Alice observaba. Animada era la primera palabra que le vino a la mente cuando intento describir a la novia. Bulliciosa, alegre, bonita. Pelo rubio y con mechas, ojos azul verano, curvilínea, natural. Algunas de las fotos y el programa dependerían del vestido, de los colores, pero se centraría más en la persona que iba a lucir ese vestido de novia.

Memorizó ciertos detalles. Seis damas Los colores de la novia serian el rosa pálido y el rosa chicle. Kate saco una fotografía del vestido, y Alice le pidió con un gesto que se la enseñara. Examino el retrato y luego sonrió.

-Seguro que estarás soberbia con este vestido. Es perfecto para ti.

-¿Tú crees? Me quedaba perfecto y me decidí a comprarlo un par de minutos, pero luego…

-No, a veces seguir tu instinto sale bien. Como en este caso.

El vestido se componía de una falda inmensa y acampanada de un blanco resplandeciente, un cuerpo palabra de honor y una brillante e inacabable cola

-Una princesa sexy. - Alice aprovecho que había captado la atención de Kate momentáneamente y quiso cotejar con ella su agenda- ¿Quieren un retrato de compromiso?

-Ah... bueno, sí, pero no me gustan esos retratos tan serios que se ven por todas partes. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir: él detrás de ella y los dos sonriendo a la cámara. No es que quiera decirte como tienes que hacer tu trabajo, ni mucho menos…

-No pasa nada. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer que seáis felices. ¿Por qué no me decís lo que les gusta a ti y a Garrett?

Kate se regodeo esbozando una sonrisa ladina, Alice estalló en carcajadas y entonces vio que Jasper volvía a ruborizarse.

Qué mono.

-Aparte de eso.

-Nos gusta comer palomitas y ver películas malas en casa. Garrett intenta enseñarme a esquiar, pero los Withlock tenemos un gen patoso a más no poder. Jasper se lleva la palma, aunque yo no me quedo corta. Nos gusta salir con los amigos y todas esas cosas. Garrett es médico residente de cirugía y por eso valora tanto su tiempo libre. No hacemos muchos planes. Supongo que somos bastante espontáneos.

-Lo entiendo. Si quieren, podría ir a tu casa. Haremos unas fotos naturales, en un ambiente relajado, no en la formalidad de un estudio.

-¿De verdad? Me gusta la idea. ¿Podemos quedar pronto?

Alice sacó su agenda electrónica y tecleó para visualizar el calendario.

-Tengo un par de huecos esta semana; la que viene está más libre. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Garrett y me decís el lugar y la hora que les conviene? Ya lo combinaremos.

-Es fantástico.

-Me gustaría que vieras unas fotos de muestra -empezó a decir Alice.

-Las he visto en su página web, como me dijo Rosalie. Y las fotos de las flores, el pastel y lo demás. Lo quiero todo igual.

-¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo a las distintas opciones?-apuntó Rosalie-. Para ver cuál te convendría. Podríamos adaptar alguna para ti.

-Aquí es donde necesito a Jasper. Garrett me ha dicho que haga lo que quiera, pero eso no me sirve.

«Maldita sea otra vez», pensó Jasper.

-Kate, yo no entiendo de estas cosas. Lo único…

-Me da miedo decidirlo sola. -Kate abrió los ojos como platos y le dedicó la mirada de desamparo que practicaba con su hermano desde que tenía dos años-. No quiero equivocarme.

-No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora. -Rosalie utilizó un tono de voz alegre y confiado -. Y aunque te decidas, puedes cambiar de idea, no pasa nada. Tratarás cada tema en concreto con nosotras, individualmente. Eso te servirá de ayuda. Y podemos reservarte la fecha por ahora, ya firmarás el contrato más adelante.

-En realidad me gustaría mucho firmar hoy para poder tachar eso de la lista. Hay tantas cosas... Dame tu opinión, Jasper, solo eso.

-¿Por qué no miras las distintas opciones? -Sonriendo, Rosalie entregó a Jasper un álbum de anillas abierto por el apartado de las opciones-. Mientras tanto, Kate, ¿han decidido si queren música en directo o un Dj?

-Un DJ. Hemos pensado que es más enrollado y que podemos pactar con él, o con ella, supongo, la lista de temas. ¿Conoces alguno que sea bueno?

-Claro. -Rosalie sacó una tarjeta de visita de otra carpeta-. Este ha trabajado en distintas celebraciones con nosotras, y creo que es de tu estilo. Llámalo. ¿Alguien para que les filme en vídeo?

Jasper, en el sofá, sacó las gafas de lectura y empezó a mirar las distintas opciones frunciendo el ceño.

Qué serio, pensó Alice. Y el cociente sexual de intelectualoide escalo varios puntos con aquellas gafas de montura metálica. Lo cierto era que parecía un chico estudiando para un examen. Rosalie y Kate se habían puesto a deliberar, y Alice decidió que concedería al hombre un descanso.

-Oye, Jasper, ayúdame a preparar café.

El parpadeó al mirarla. Sus ojos grises quedaban enmarcados en una aburrida montura plateada.

-Trae el álbum, ¿vale?

Alice agarró la preciosa cafetera y lo esperó en la puerta. Jasper tuvo que rodear la mesita de centro y ella se dio cuenta de que por poco no se había golpeado en la espinilla.

-El equipo ya se las arreglara. Tu hermana cree que, como eres el mayor y sustituyes al novio, necesita tu consejo. Consejo que imagino se pondrá por birrete si no le cuadra con lo que quiere.

-Ok -respondió Jasper mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina-. ¿Puedo cerrar los ojos, señalar un menú de estos y así terminamos?

-Puedes. Pero lo que deberías decirle es que crees que el número tres es el mejor para ella.

-El número tres. -Jasper dejó el álbum sobre el mostrador de la cocina, se ajustó las gafas y leyó la descripción-. ¿Por qué este precisamente?

-Porque incluye muchas cosas... y tengo la sensación de que Kate quiere que sea otro quien se ocupe de los detalles más delicados... Permite añadir varios elementos y le da bastantes opciones para elegir. También deberías decirle que elija el buffet en lugar del servicio de mesas que ofrece el paquete. - Alice se justificó incluso antes de que él le pidiera explicaciones-. Porque es más informal y permite que la gente se relacione. Eso le va.

Y luego seguiremos con todo lo demás (aquí tú ya no entras); se reunirá con Bella para hablar del pastel: sabor, diseño, tamaño, etcétera... y con Áng para tratar de las flores. Rose se ocupará del resto, y créeme cuando digo que se ocupa de verdad. Ahora mismo todo parece una montaña, pero una vez que Kate se haya decidido, y teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene el vestido, la fecha, que ya ha quedado conmigo, etcétera... será capaz de pensar en las demás cosas.

-Vale -asintió Jasper-. Muy bien. Le diré que escoja el número tres porque incluye todos los detalles y permite añadir extras. Además, tiene diversas opciones. Y que debería optar por el buffet porque es más cálido e invita a mezclarse con los demás.

-Captas rápido. ,

-Retener datos y textos me resulta fácil. Si me pide que la ayude con el ramo, saldré pitando.

-Eso lo respeto.- Alice le dio la cafetera- A mí ya no me necesitan. Agarra esto y representa tu papel. Y recuérdale que me diga las fechas que le van bien para que le haga el retrato de compromiso.

-¿No vuelves conmigo? -Jasper parecía un poco asustado. Alice le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Una mujer menos en la reunión. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Jasper.

Alice salió de la cocina y Jasper se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, con el café y el álbum en las manos.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 3**

Escabullirse antes de la reunión permitió a Alice atender el teléfono, concertar citas y añadir una selección de las fotografías más recientes a la página web. Como tenía libre el resto de la tarde o lo que quedaba de ella, decidió dedicarla a un último pase de la boda de Nochevieja.

El timbre del teléfono volvió a importunarla, pero se recordó a si misma que el trabajo era lo primero y atendió la llamada.

- Alice, fotógrafa de Votos.

- Alice.

Alice cerró los ojos instantáneamente e hizo el gesto de clavarse un puñal en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se acostumbraba a mirar el visor aunque llamaran por la línea del trabajo?

-Mamá. ..

-No has devuelto mis llamadas.

-He estado trabajando. Ya te dije que esta semana estaría muy ocupada. Mamá, te he pedido que no llames por la línea de la empresa.

-Al menos has contestado, ¿o no? Que es más de lo que hiciste las tres últimas veces que telefoneé.

-Lo siento.

Haz malabares-se dijo Alice -. Trampeando la situación acabaremos antes; no servirá de nada que le diga que no puedo charlar en horas de trabajo

-¿Que tal Nochevieja?- preguntó la joven.

La respiración entrecortada que oyó le anunció que se avecinaba tormenta.

-He roto con Martin, cosa que te habría dicho si te hubieras molestado en devolverme las llamadas. Fue una noche espantosa. Horrible, Ali. -Su respiración se volvió más dificultosa al mezclarse con las lágrimas-. Estoy desolada desde hace días.

Martin, Martin... Alice no estaba segura de hacerse una idea exacta del aspecto del ahora ya ex novio de su madre.

-Lo siento mucho. Romper en fiestas es duro, pero supongo que podría ser una oportunidad para empezar el año haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú sabes que yo quería a Martin! Tengo cuarenta y dos años, estoy sola y completamente destrozada.

Cuarenta y siete, la corrigió Alice mentalmente. Bueno, ¿Qué eran cinco años entre madre e hija? La joven, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio, se frotó la sien.

-Fuiste tú quien rompió, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Se acabó. Se acabó, y estaba loca por él. Ahora estoy sola otra vez. Tuvimos una discusión terrible y él estuvo intolerante, insoportable. Me llamó egoísta, dijo que era demasiado emocional y... ay, unas cosas tremendas. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Solo podía cortar con él. Martin no era como yo creía.

-Ya. ¿Ha vuelto Reneesme a la escuela? -preguntó Alice refiriéndose a su hermanastra con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-Volvió ayer. Me abandonó en este estado. Piensa que no puedo levantarme de la cama por las mañanas. Tengo dos hijas a las que he dedicado la vida, y ninguna de las dos me apoya cuando me siento hundida.

A Alice empezaba a dolerle la cabeza; se inclinó hacia delante y se dio unos golpecitos contra la mesa.

-Ha empezado el semestre y tiene que regresar. Quizá Milton...

-Martin.

-Ok, puede que se disculpe y entonces…

Se acabó. No hay vuelta atrás. Nunca perdonaré a un hombre que me ha tratado mal. Lo que necesito es reponerme, volver a encontrarme a mí misma. Necesito tiempo para mí, un lugar tranquilo para desintoxicarme de la angustia que me provoca esta espantosa situación. He reservado una semana en un balneario de Florida. Justo lo que necesito. Marcharme, perder de vista este horripilante, alejarme de los recuerdos y del dolor. Pero me hacen falta tres mil dólares.

-Tres... Mamá, no esperarás que afloje tres de los grandes para que puedas hacerte tratamientos faciales en Florida porque te has cabreado con Marvin.

-Martin, diablos, y es lo menos que puedes hacer. Si necesitara un tratamiento médico, ¿tendrías tantas manías a la hora de pagar el hospital? Necesito ir. Ya he hecho la reserva.

-¿No te envió dinero la abuela el mes pasado? Como regalo de Navidad antici...

-Me lo gasté. Compré a ese fresco un reloj de pulsera, un reloj de pulsera, un TAG Heuer de edición limitada, en Navidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se convertiría en un monstruo?- Se echó a llorar en tono lastimero.

-Deberías pedirle que te lo devolviera o….

-Jamás haría una vulgaridad así... No quiero el dichoso reloj, ni a él tampoco. Lo que quiero es marcharme.

-Muy bien. Ve a algún lugar que puedas permitirte o...

-Necesito ir al balneario. Como es natural, tengo que apretarme el cinturón después de tantos gastos navideños y vas a tener que ayudarme. Tu negocio va muy bien, como siempre me sueltas tan feliz. Necesito tres mil dólares, Alice.

-¿Cómo los dos mil que me pediste el año pasado para que Nessie y tú pudieran pasar una semana en la playa? Y como…

Renée se echó a llorar. Esta vez Alice no golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, sino que se quedó recostada en ella.

-¿No vas a ayudarme? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu propia madre? Supongo que si me echaran a la calle, mirarías hacia otro lado. Seguirías haciendo tu vida sabiendo que la mía se acaba. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-Haré una transferencia a tu cuenta por la mañana. Que tengas un buen viaje -dijo Alice, y luego colgó.

Se levantó, fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino.

Necesitaba una copa.

Aturdido después de pasar casi dos horas entre tules, rosas, tocados, listas de invitados y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más… y con el organismo saturado de café y galletas (unas galletas buenísimas, por cierto), Jasper regresó al coche. Lo había dejado aparcado más cerca del estudio de Alice que de la casa principal. Y dada su elección geográfica, le habían encargado que entregara a Alice un paquete que había llegado a la mansión por error.

Mientras caminaba con el bulto bajo el brazo, empezaron a caer unos finos copos de nieve. Más le valía regresar a casa pronto. Tenía que terminar de preparar unas clases y acabar de idear un examen sorpresa para finales de semana.

Quería estar con sus libros, en silencio. Esa tarde de estrógenos, azúcar y cafeína lo había agotado. Además, volvía a dolerle la cabeza.

La nieve y la casa ensombrecían tanto el paisaje que habían encendido las luces que bordeaban el sendero. Sin embargo, el joven se fijó en que ni una sola iluminaba el estudio de Alice.

«A lo mejor ha salido -se dijo Jasper-. Quizá se ha echado una siesta o va por la casa medio desnuda» Sopesó la idea de dejar el paquete en la puerta principal, pero no le pareció sensato. Por otro lado, aquel paquete era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla... y analizar de nuevo la secreta atracción que había sentido por ella a los diecisiete años.

Así que llamó a la puerta, se cambió de mano el paquete y aguardó.

Ella fue a abrirle completamente vestida, para su alivio y decepción. Permaneció de pie, sumida en la penumbra, sosteniendo una copa de vino mientras asía el pomo de la puerta.

-Ah, sí, Rosalie me ha pedido que te trajera esto al marcharme. Solo...

-Bien, perfecto. Entra.

-Solo iba a...

-Toma un poco de vino.

-Voy a conducir, así que...

Sin embargo, Alice ya se alejaba de la puerta, con unos andares que a Jasper le parecieron sinuosos y sexis.

-Estoy bebiendo vino, como puedes comprobar –aclaró Alice agarrando otra copa y llenándosela copiosamente-. No querrás que beba sola, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Con una carcajada, Alice le traspasó la copa de vino.

-Bien, a ver si me atrapas. Solo he tomado un par. No, tres. Creo que ya llevo tres.

-Ah, vaya... -Si no estaba equivocado, percibía rabia y tristeza disimulada bajo la alegría etílica. En lugar de beber, Jasper encendió la luz de la cocina- Está oscuro aquí dentro.

-Supongo que sí. Hoy te has portado muy bien con tu hermana. Hay familias geniales. Soy observadora, y por eso me doy cuenta. Recuerdo que la tuya lo era. No los conocía demasiado a ti y a Kate, pero lo recuerdo. Una familia muy agradable. La mía es una mierda.

-Bueno.

-¿Sabes por qué? Yo te diré por qué. Tienes una hermana, ¿verdad?

-Sí. De hecho, tengo dos. Quizá deberíamos sentarnos.

-Dos, sí, sí. Una hermana mayor también. No la conocí. Tienes dos hermanas. ¿Sabes lo que tengo yo? Tengo una, media y medio. Una medio hermana y un medio hermano, de padres distintos, que podríamos juntar en una sola persona. Y eso sin contar la cantidad de hermanastros que he tenido durante todos estos años. Ahí ya me pierdo. Van y vienen, y tal como vienen, se van, porque mis padres se casan alegremente. - Alice bebió un trago de vino-. Seguro que tú has pasado unas Navidades en familia estupendas, ¿eh?

-Ah, sí, nosotros...

-¿Sabes qué hice yo?

Ok, lo he agarrado. No estamos conversando. Solo soy una tabla de resonancia.›

-No.

-Como mi padre está… quién sabe dónde, puede que en la estación de esquí de Vail -reflexionó Alice frunciendo el ceño-, o posiblemente en Suiza, con su tercera esposa y su hijo, no pinta nada. Eso sí, me envió una pulsera de un precio indecente, y no lo hizo porque se sintiera culpable o porque sea un padre devoto, porque no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lo hizo porque lo criaron con unos fondos fiduciarios, vive de rentas y no da ninguna importancia al dinero.

Alice se interrumpió, torció el gesto y siguió bebiendo vino.

-¿Por dónde iba? -preguntó.

-Estábamos en Navidad.

-Exacto, eso es. Qué representa una Navidad en familia para mí…Hice la visita de rigor a mi madre y a Reneesme, que es mi media hermana, el veintitrés, porque ninguna de nosotras estábamos interesadas en pasar la Navidad juntas. Ni hablar de compartir un capón. Nos dimos los regalos, tomamos una copa, nos deseamos felices fiestas y salimos rajando. - Alice sonrió, pero sin alegría-. No cantamos villancicos junto al piano. En realidad, Nessie se fugó antes que yo porque quería salir con unos amigos. No la culpo. Mi madre puede volverte adicta a la bebida. ¿Lo ves? -Le enseñó la copa.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Una qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Está empezando a nevar. -Como quien no quería la cosa, Jasper tomó la copa de la mano de la joven y la dejó, junto con la que él no había tocado, sobre el mármol-. Me gusta caminar bajo la nieve. Mira, ahí está tu abrigo.

Alice le puso mala cara cuando le agarró el abrigo y la ayudó a meterse en él.

No estoy borracha. Todavía no. Además, ¿no puede una muchacha echarse una fiestecilla etílica en su propia casa para aliviar las penas si le apetece?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tienes un sombrero?

Alice metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la gorra de color verde intenso.

-No creas que me paso las noches soplándome una botella una botella de vino o lo que tenga a mano.

-Seguro que no. -Jasper le puso la gorra, le anudó la bufanda al cuello y le abrochó el abrigo-. Con esto bastará.- La agarró del brazo, la condujo hasta la puerta y salió con ella al jardín.

Oyó resoplar a Alice cuando el frío les golpeó en la cara y no la soltó del brazo por si acaso.

Prefiero el calor -musitó Alice, pero aunque intentó girar en redondo, Jasper siguió caminando y tirando de ella.

-Me gusta cuando nieva de noche. Bueno, todavía no es de noche, pero parece que pronto oscurecerá. Me gusta ver nevar en la ventana, el blanco contra el negro.

-No estamos viendo nevar por la ventana. Estamos metidos en la nieve hasta las cejas.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír y siguió caminando. Había varios senderos, pensó. Y todos estaban perfectamente despejados antes de que se pusiera a nevar.

-¿Quién retira todo esto? -preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-La nieve, Alice.

-Nosotras, o se lo encargamos a Edward o a su amigo Ben. A veces pagamos a unos a unos adolescentes. Depende. Hay que mantener limpios los caminos. Tenemos un negocio y hay que cuidarlo. Para las zonas de aparcamiento llamamos al quitanieves.

-Es mucho trabajo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la finca, sobre todo porque su empresa toca muchos temas.

-Todo forma parte de todo, y además es nuestra casa, o sea que... Oh, estás cambiando de tema.- Alice entrecerró los ojos bajo su gorra bien calada-. No soy idiota, solo estoy un poco borracha.

-¿De qué hablábamos?

-Del bombazo de mi familia. ¿Por dónde iba?

-Creo que lo dejaste en la Navidad y en que tu madre era la causa de que te tiraras a la bebida.

-Es cierto, eso decía. Te contaré cómo me ha empujado a la bebida en esta ocasión. Mi madre ha roto con su último noviete. Y digo noviete a propósito, porque su mentalidad es la de una adolescente en lo que toca a los hombres, las relaciones y los matrimonios. En fin, un drama de aquí te espero; claro, y ahora tiene que ir a un balneario a recuperarse de la gran tragedia, de la enorme presión, y a lamerse las heridas. Estupideces, pero ella se lo cree. Y como es incapaz de tener diez dólares en el bolsillo durante más de cinco minutos, espera que sea yo quien corra con los gastos. Tres mil del ala.

-¿Vas a dar a tu madre tres mil dólares porque ha roto con el novio y quiere ir a un balneario?

-Si tuviera que operarse, ¿dejaría que se muriera?- Intentando imitar a su madre cuando la atacaba, Alice agitó los brazos en el aire- No, no, no, esta vez no usó este argumento. Esta vez dijo que viviría en la calle, sin un techo. Es uno de sus muchos argumentos. A lo mejor ha usado los dos. Ya ni me acuerdo. Y sí, se supone que voy a pagarle el viaje. Mejor dicho, se lo pago porque no parará de molestarme y pegarme la paliza hasta que lo haga, y por eso aflojo la pasta. Y de ahí también lo del vino, porque me duele y me da rabia ver que siempre cedo.

-No es asunto mío, pero si te mantuvieras firme y le dijeses que no, ¿no crees que tendría que rendirse? Si siempre le dices que sí, no hay motivo para que cambie de táctica.

-Eso ya lo sé -repuso Alice dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho-. Claro que lo sé, pero es incansable y yo solo quiero que se largue. No paro de pensar en que ojala se case otra vez... Que tenga suerte y encuentre al número cuatro... y se largue. Lejos, muy lejos, como, por ejemplo, a Birmania. Que desaparezca de verdad, como mi padre. Y que solo aparezca de vez en cuando. A lo mejor conocerá a alguien en el balneario, acostada en la piscina, bebiendo jugo de zanahoria o lo que sea, y se enamorará, cosa que para ella es tan fácil como comprarse unos zapatos. No, más fácil todavía. Que se enamore, se vaya a Birmania y me deje en paz.

Alice suspiró y alzó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que ya no notaba tanto el frío. La nieve, ahora más espesa, era hermosa y pacífica. Tuvo que admitir que caminar bajo la nieve había sido una buena idea, más que la de beber.

-Eres un salvador, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres decir si soy un iluminado?

-No, me refiero a que rescatas a las personas. Seguro que siempre abres la puerta a quien va con las manos ocupadas, aunque tengas prisa, y que escuchas los problemas personales de tus alumnos, aunque tengas otras cosas que hacer. - Alice ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor-. Y también llevas de paseo bajo la nieve a mujeres que de vez en cuando se emborrachan.

-Me ha parecido lo más adecuado. -Menos alegría etílica, pensó Jasper perdiéndose en aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes que le miraban. Pero más tristeza.

-Supongo que te has hartado de las mujeres.

-¿Quieres decir en general o solo en este momento?

Alice sonrió.

-Seguro que eres un chico encantador.

Jasper logró controlar un suspiro.

-Me han acusado de eso. -Miró alrededor buscando un tema de inspiración. Ya era hora de llevarla a casa, pero quería estar un rato más con ella. En la nevada oscuridad-. Dime, ¿qué clase de pájaros viven en el jardín? -preguntó, y señaló dos bonitos comedores.

-De los que vuelan.- Alice se metió las manos en los bolsillos. A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido agarrar los guantes de la joven-. No sé gran cosa de aves, la verdad. -Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo-. ¿Eres uno de esos que se entretienen avistando pájaros?

-No, en plan serio no. Solo como aficionado. -«Caray, pareces un tipo raro. Corta el rollo, Jasper, y lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde›-. Vale más que volvamos. Empieza a nevar en serio.

-¿No vas a decirme qué clase de pájaros debería avistar? Áng y yo llenamos los comederos porque nos agarran de camino entre su casa y la mía.

-¿Su casa?

-Sí, mira. - Alice señaló una preciosa casa de dos plantas- Es la antigua casa de invitados, y Áng usa los invernaderos que hay detrás. Yo me quedé con la caseta de la piscina. Bella y Rose ocupan el tercer piso del edificio principal, las alas este y oeste, y así también tienen su propio espacio. La casa es de Rosalie, más que de Bella, pero Bella necesita la cocina, yo un espacio donde meter mi estudio y Áng, los invernaderos. Por eso este arreglo nos pareció lo más sensato. Siempre andamos por la casa principal, pero todas tenemos nuestro espacio privado.

-Son amigas desde hace tiempo.

-Desde siempre.

-Eso es muy parecido a tener una familia, ¿no? Una familia que no es una mierda.

Alice lo obsequió con una tímida carcajada.

-Qué listo eres... En cuanto a los pájaros...

-Es muy fácil observar a los cardenales en esta época del año.

-Ok, todos sabemos cómo es un cardenal. Un cardenal fue el responsable de que me vieras los pechos.

-¿Cómo dices...? ¿Qué...?

-Se dio contra la ventana de la cocina cuando yo estaba a punto de beber un refresco, y del susto me manché la blusa. Hablábamos de aves. Aparte de las rojizas que se estampan contra una ventana. Y ahora mismo, pienso en el... no sé, el uapidón de vientre empenachado o algo así.

-Por desgracia, el uapidón de vientre empenachado se ha extinguido, pero en invierno podrías avistar algún gorrión chillón rayado por esta zona.

-Gorrión chillón rayado. He conseguido pronunciarlo sin que se me trabara la lengua. Se me debe de haber pasado la borrachera.

Caminaron por el sendero, entre las luces y las sombras del camino, bajo una nieve densa como la que sale en las películas Hollywood. Una noche preciosa, como las que suele haber en enero-pensó Alice.- Me la habría perdido si él no me hubiera obligado con su voz grave a ir a dar una vuelta.

-Ha llegado el momento en que debería decirte que no tengo por costumbre beberme varias copas de vino antes de que anochezca. En general, canalizo mi frustración hacia el trabajo o bien me planto en la casa grande para que me aguanten Rose y compañía. Hoy estaba demasiado rabiosa para ninguna de las dos cosas. Y no me apetecía helado, que también es mi recurso personal en los momentos duros.

-Lo suponía, todo menos lo del helado. Mi madre prepara sopa cuando está muy triste o enfurecida. Menudas ollas de sopa. He tomado mucha en mi vida...

-Aquí no cocina nadie, salvo Bella y la señora C.

-¿La señora C. es la señora Coop? ¿Sigue trabajando aquí? Hoy no la he visto.

-Sigue al pie del cañón. Gobierna la casa y a nosotras también. Gracias a Dios. Ahora tiene vacaciones de invierno. El uno de enero se larga a la isla de San Martín en las Antillas holandesas con la puntualidad de un reloj, y no vuelve hasta el mes de abril. Como siempre, antes de irse atiborró el congelador de cazuelitas, sopas, estofados, etcétera, para que ninguna de nosotras se muriera de hambre en el caso de que se desencadenara una ventisca o una guerra nuclear.

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y se volvió para observarlo.

-Menudo día. Tienes aguante, profesor.

-Ha sido una experiencia muy interesante. Ah, Kate ha decidido que elegirá el número tres, con el buffet.

-Bien hecho. Gracias por el paseo, y también por haberme escuchado.

-Me gusta caminar. -Jasper se metió las manos en el bolsillo porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas-. Vale más que me vaya porque va a ser un poco difícil conducir. Además... es mi noche de tareas escolares.

-Tu noche de tareas escolares -repitió Alice, y sonrió. Luego le tocó las mejillas con las manos calientes de haberlas tenido metidas en el bolsillo, y le rozó los labios con un beso leve, amistoso, casi fraternal.

Jasper se quedó en blanco. Se movió sin pensarlo, actuó sin reflexionar. La agarró por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y, manteniendo la espalda de la joven pegada contra la puerta, convirtió el simple roce de sus labios en un beso largo y penetrante.

Lo que había imaginado a los diecisiete se convertía en realidad a los treinta. El sabor de esa mujer, su sensación. El momento en que se tocan los labios y la lengua, en que la sangre se calienta. Mientras la nieve caía silenciosa, ese susurro elemental, la respiración de ella, sus suspiros, resonaron en su mente como un trueno.

Se estaba preparando una tormenta.

Alice no lo apartó de un codazo, tampoco de un empujón; ni siquiera protestó porque él hubiera aprovechado su amistoso gesto para cometer un acto tórrido y salvaje. Su primer pensamiento fue: ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¿Quién iba a decir que el catedrático de literatura, un chico simpático que se da de bruces contra las paredes, podría besar así?

Como si quisiera arrastrarme hacia la cueva más cercana para, una vez dentro, arrancarme la ropa con ansia y yo arrancársela a él.

Luego ya ni siquiera pudo pensar, solo meramente seguirle.

Transportada. Nunca se había creído esa imagen, pero era así como se sentía: transportada.

Sus dedos, que hasta ese momento acariciaban las mejillas de Jasper, ascendieron y se enroscaron en el pelo de él. Luego lo asieron con fuerza.

Ese movimiento fue como un mazazo. Jasper retrocedió y casi resbaló en la nieve que cubría el sendero. Alice no se movió no se movió ni un palmo, sino que clavó sus ojos en él, unos ojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Dios mío, pensó Jasper. Dios... Había perdido la cabeza.

Lo siento -farfulló debatiéndose entre el deseo y la mortificación-Lo siento mucho. Esto no es... no ha sido... De verdad... lo siento.

Alice siguió con la mirada a Jasper, que se apresuró a marcharse con paso inseguro por la nieve recién caída. Entre los sonidos que se agolpaban en su mente, notó el pitido que desbloqueaba la cerradura del coche, y vio que Jasper abría la portezuela y se metía en el interior iluminado del automóvil.

Sonó el motor antes de que Alice hubiera podido recuperar el aliento y la voz. El coche ya había empezado a moverse cuando la joven logró articular un débil:

-No pasa nada.

Entró en la casa sintiendo una confusión mayor que la que le había causado el vino. Fue a la cocina, vació en el fregadero la copa que Jasper no había probado y luego la suya. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, se volvió y apoyó la espalda en el mostrador.

-Uauu...


	6. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 4**

Hay mañanas en que necesitas algo más que una galleta Pop Tras y un subidón de cafeína, decidió Alice para sus adentros. Suponía que se había ahorrado la miseria de una resaca (Gracias a Jasper Withlock) pero los centímetros caídos de nieve reciente significaban que habría que echar mano de la pala. Y para eso necesitaba combustible de verdad. Sabiendo dónde lo encontraría, se puso las botas, se embutió en el abrigo y salió al jardín.

Y regresó inmediatamente para ir a buscar la cámara.

La osada y fulgurante luz de un cielo azul intenso centelleaba sobre un mar quieto y blanco. Ese mar inmaculado, virgen, se extendía a sus pies cubriéndolo todo. Ahogando el paisaje. Los arbusto se habían convertido en unas criaturas jorobadas que cruzaban el océano helado, y las rocas que formaban la laguna de la piscina eran como una barricada destrozada.

Tomó una bocanada de aire -el frío era como diminutas esquirlas de cristal- y luego lo dejó escapar formando unas nubecillas gélidas mientras encuadraba la arboleda, transformada ahora en un palacio invernal.

Los paisajes y las imágenes de postal raramente la inspiraban.

Ahora bien, el blanco y negro, tan matizados ambos, y el contraste de luz y sombra bajo un cielo azul casi salvaje requerían su momento. Todas esas formas y texturas, las ramas sepultadas y las cortezas llenas de encaje ofrecían infinitas posibilidades.

La magnífica y maravillosa casa sobresalía del mar como una isla elegante y grácil.

Alice se dirigió a la mansión, experimentando con los ángulos, aprovechando la luz, centrándose en las chispeantes bolas algodonosas de las azaleas que florecerían al llegar la primavera.

Captó un movimiento, y cuando se giró para observarlo con atención, vio un cardenal que se dirigía a la rama nevada de un arce. Se quedó allí posado, una mancha aislada de rojo vívido, y empezó a trinar.

Alice se agachó y enfocó con el zoom para no tener que acercarse más y arriesgarse a fastidiar la foto. ¿Era el mismo pájaro que se había estrellado contra la ventana de la cocina? En cualquier caso, parecía ileso y con el plumaje intacto, posado, cual singular llama, sobre una rama de encaje blanco.

Captó el instante e hizo tres fotografías seguidas cambiando tan solo ligeramente de ángulo. Había clavado la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la nieve le empapó los tejanos.

De repente, el ave emprendió un vuelo rasante por el mar helado, atravesó la brillante luz y desapareció.

Ángela, la preciosa Ángela, con un abrigo viejo azul marino y una gorra y una bufanda blancas, se acercaba caminando por la nieve.

-No sabía cuánto rato tenía que esperarme ahí de pie, si hasta que tú terminaras o hasta que el condenado pájaro saliera pitando. ¡Qué frío hace aquí!

-Me encanta el invierno. - Alice volvió a poner en posición la cámara y, tras encuadrar a Áng en el visor de la lente, disparó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Estoy horrible.

-Estás monísima. Y estas botas Ugg de color rosa son una preciosidad.

-¿Por qué las compré rosas? ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?-Áng hizo un gesto de impotencia cuando llegó junto a Alice y las dos juntas retomaron el camino de la casa.- Te imaginaba ya en la cocina incordiando a Bella para que preparara el desayuno. ¿No fuiste tú quien me llamó hace casi una hora para soltarme tortitas?

-Sí y ahora somos dos a incordiar. Lo que pasa es que me he entretenido. Esto es maravilloso: la luz, los tonos, las texturas...En cuanto al condenado pájaro... la propina.

-Estamos a siete grados bajo cero y, por muchas tortitas que comamos, se nos va a helar el culo de quitar tanta nieve con la pala. ¿Por qué no estaremos siempre en verano?

-Porque en verano no hay tortitas. Creps, quizá, pero no es lo mismo.

Áng dio unos puntapiés para quitarse la nieve de sus Uggs rosas, y dirigiendo una mirada torva a su amiga, abrió la puerta.

Alice olió el aroma a café al instante. Se desembarazó de la ropa de abrigo, dejó la cámara con cuidado encima de la secadora y entro a grandes zancadas para dar a Bella un abrazo de los que cortan la respiración.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Te he visto por la ventana jugando a la amante de la naturaleza y me he imaginado que vendrías a mendigar unas tortitas -Bella, con el pelo sujeto hacia atrás con unos clips y las mangas remangadas, pesaba harina.

-Te quiero, y no solo por tus tortitas en días nevados.

-Bien, pues entonces pon la mesa. Rose ya se ha levantado y está contestando el correo.

-¿Ha pedido que vengan a quitar la nieve?-preguntó Áng-Hoy tengo tres entrevistas.

-La del aparcamiento, sí. Se sobreentiende que no hay tanta como para llamar a la tropa. Del resto, nos encargaremos nosotras.

Áng hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-Odio quitar la nieve a paletadas.

-Pobre Ángie -exclamaron a la vez Ali y Bella.

-Brujas.

-Hoy tengo una historia para desayunar. -Dejándose llevar por el placer de la improvisada sesión de fotos y la inmediata perspectiva de disfrutar de unas tortitas, Alice añadió una buena dosis de azúcar a su café-. Una historia erótica para el desayuno.

Áng iba a abrir el armario de los platos cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Confiésalo todo.

-Aún no estamos comiendo. Además, Rose todavía no ha bajado.

-La traeré a rastras si es necesario. Me apetece calentarme con una historia erótica porque luego habrá que darle a la pala si queremos limpiar esa nieve engorrosa -dijo Áng escabulléndose de la cocina.

-Una historia erótica para el desayuno. -Bella, repitiendo las palabras de Alice, agarró la cuchara de madera y se puso a remover la masa de las tortitas-. Debe de tener algo que ver con Jasper Withlock, a menos que recibieras una llamada obscena por teléfono y consideres eso erótico.

-Depende de quién llame.

-Ese hombre es un encanto. Aunque no es tu tipo.

Ali se volvió hacia ella mientras abría el cajón de la cubertería.

-¿Crees que me gustan de un tipo en concreto?

-Ya sabes que sí. Atléticos, con ganas de divertirse, con cierta veta creativa, aunque no es un requisito indispensable, y que no sean demasiado profundos ni demasiado serios. El encanto intelectual o académico, o el de los tipos callados, no consta en tu historial.

-Los listos me gustan -dijo Alice con un mohín-. Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los que conozco ha hecho que se me dispare el calentómetro.

-Y además es dulce. Tú no sueles ir con tíos dulces.

-A mí me gusta lo dulce -objetó Ali-. ¡Prueba mi café!

Bella estalló en carcajadas, dejó la masa a reposar y fue a sacar unos frutos del bosque de la nevera.

-Pon la mesa, Brandon.

-Voy. - Alice pensó en la perorata que acababa de soltarle a Bella. Quizá era acertada... hasta cierto punto-. Todas tenemos un tipo de hombre. El de Rosalie es un hombre de éxito, educado, leído...

-Y además bilingüe -añadió Bella mientras lavaba las bayas.- Tienes que ser capaz de distinguir entre un Armani y un Hugo Boss a varios pasos de distancia.

Áng también tiene un tipo muy definido: hombre.

Cuando Áng regresó a la cocina, encontró a Bella partiéndose de risa.

-Rose bajará enseguida. ¿Me he perdido el chiste?

-Hablábamos de ti, cariño. La plancha está caliente –anunció Bella-. Muévanse.

-Buenos días, socias. -Rose entró en la cocina: tejanos oscuros, suéter de Cachemira, el pelo recogido en una cola y un toque de maquillaje. Durante un segundo Alice pensó que si no la quisiera tanto, la odiaría-. Acabo de confirmar tres visitas para enseñarles la casa y soltarles el discurso. ¡Cómo me gustan las vacaciones! Todos se declaran en vacaciones. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, será San Valentín y nos caerán más clientes. ¿Eso son tortitas?

-Trae el sirope -le dijo Bella.

-Las carreteras están despejadas. No creo que hoy nos anulen ninguna entrevista. Ah, los Paulson me han enviado un correos…acaban de volver de la luna de miel. Tomaré unas frases de su mensaje para la página Web.

-Basta ya de trabajo -la interrumpió Áng-. Ali tiene una historia erótica para el desayuno.

-¿Ah, sí? -Rose, arqueando las cejas, dejó el sirope y la mantequilla sobre la mesa rinconera donde desayunaban-. Cuéntanos hasta el último detalle.

-Todo empezó, como suele ocurrir en las historias eróticas, cuando me manché la blusa con la Coca-Cola Light.

Alice empezó su historia mientras Bella ponía la bandeja de tortitas sobre la mesa

-Y nos dijo que se había dado contra una pared... –interrumpió Áng-. ¡Pobre Jasper! -Sofocó una carcajada mientras cortaba un primer trozo muy fino de tortita.

-No; se estampó -aclaró Alice -. De verdad, arremetió contra ella. En los dibujos animados ahora habría un agujero en la pared con la silueta de su cuerpo. Lo siguiente es que está sentado en el suelo, yo intento averiguar si se ha hecho daño, y va y le meto las tetase en la cara... lo que él me hace notar con mucha educación.

-Perdone, señorita, pero me parece que me ha puesto sus tetase en la cara.

Ali apuntó con el tenedor a Bella.

-Aunque no dijo tetas, y más bien tartamudeó. Me fui a poner una camiseta que tenía en la secadora, le di una bolsa de hielo y acabé decidiendo que no era necesario ir a urgencias. -Ali hablaba mientras iba engullendo como podía sus tortitas.

-Me decepcionas -dijo Bella-. Yo esperaba que en una historia erótica hubiera sexo, pero solo nos has hablado de tus fantásticas delanteras.

-No he terminado todavía. La segunda parte empieza cuando estoy trabajando en casa y contesto al teléfono como si nada. Es mi madre.

Rose, perdiendo la sonrisa, hizo un gesto de negación.

-Esto no es erótico. Tienes que filtrar las llamadas, Ali.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero sonaba la línea del trabajo y no pensé en nada. En fin, todavía hice algo peor. Mi madre había roto con su último novio y se salió por peteneras: estoy hundida, estoy destrozada, bla, bla, bla. Las penas y los sufrimientos precisan de una semana en un balneario de Florida y de tres mil dólares por mi parte.

-Dime que no -musitó Áng-. Dime que no cediste.

M Alice ac se encogió de hombros y clavó el tenedor en las tortitas.

-Ya me gustaría.

-Cariño, esto tiene que acabar -intervino Bella-. De una manera u otra.

-Ya lo sé. -contestó Alice. Áng le tocó la rodilla en señal de apoyo-. Pero me derrumbe, ya ven. Luego descorché una botella de vino para ahogar las penas y el asco que sentía.

-Haber venido a casa, mujer -dijo Rose acariciándole la mano-. Nos tenías aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero sentía rabia, tristeza... me daba lástima a mí misma y asco. ¿Y sabén quién llama a la puerta?

-Oh, oh... -Bella abrió unos ojos como platos-. No me digas que te emborrachaste y, como te dabas tanta lástima, practicaste el sexo con Jasper. Si es así, no te dejes ni un solo detalle.

-Le invité a tomar una copa.

-¡Caray! -Áng, a modo de celebración, se sirvió otra tortita.

-Se lo vomité todo, mi familia y toda la mierda que la acompaña. Total, que el chico venía a entregar un paquete y termina con una mujer con dos copas de más en plena fiesta de autocompasión. Me escuchó, cosa que no capté en aquel momento, porque yo iba colocada y no paraba de despotricar, pero lo cierto es que me escuchó. Luego me llevó a dar un paseo. Me puso el abrigo, me lo abrochó como si fuera una niña de tres años y me sacó al jardín. Una vez fuera, siguió escuchando un rollo interminable. Luego me acompañó a casa y...

-Lo invitaste a entrar y practicaron el sexo como locos –saltó Áng.

-Anda y búscate tu propia historia erótica para el desayuno. Lo cierto es que me sentía un poco violenta, y muy agradecida también, por eso le di un besito. Un beso en los labios, como compañeros que se dan las gracias. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me vi metida en un besazo de los que te dejan frita, hacen que te bulla la sangre y te dejan sorda al ritmo de un tamtan de la selva. Los de «te agarro, y luego te empujo contra la pared».

-Oh...-Áng se estremeció de placer-. Me encantan.

-A ti te encantan los morreos -aclaró Bella.

-Sí, sí, es verdad. Había imaginado que Jasper sería del tipo sexy, lento y tímido.

-Puede que en líneas generales lo sea, porque cuando la cabeza me iba a estallar, se detuvo, se disculpó un par de veces y luego se escabullo hacia el coche. Ya se había marchado cuando recuperé el habla.

Rose aparto su plato y se acercó la taza de café.

-Bien, vas a tener que ir a buscarlo. Eso está claro.

-Clarísimo -intervino Áng mirando hacia Bella para pedir su aprobación.

-Puede haber problemas -tercio Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. Jasper no es su tipo y hace cosas que no cuadran con su manera de ser. Me huelo complicaciones.

-¿Por qué es un chico simpático, dulce y un poco patoso que besa como un guerrero? -Áng dio un puntapié a Bella por debajo de la mesa-. A mí me huele a historia de amor.

-Tú hueles historias de amor incluso en un embotellamiento de la Noventa y cinco.

-Es posible. Pero no me negaras que una querrá saber qué va a pasar después. No puedes dejar correr un beso de estos –añadió Áng dirigiéndose a Ali.

-Quizá sí, porque tal como veo las cosas, ha sido una bonita historia erótica para el desayuno y nadie ha salido herido. Bueno, ahora tengo que llamar al banco para tirar tres mil dólares como si fueran confeti. -Ali salió del rincón en el que estaban sentadas-. Nos vemos fuera, con la pala.- Y se marchó.

-No lo dejara correr -dijo Rose agarrando una frambuesa del cuenco-. Se volverá loca si lo hace.

-El segundo contacto será dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas- coincidió Bella. Y entonces frunció el ceño-. Maldita sea, se ha largado sin ayudarnos a fregar los platos.

Jasper, sentado en su aula vacía de la academia, repasaba los puntos de discusión que quería plantear en la última clase del día. Mantener la energía y el interés eran claves en esa última clase, cuando solo faltaban cincuenta escasos (o interminables, dependiendo del punto de vista) minutos para recuperar la libertad. Si acertaba enfocando el tema, podría captar la volátil atención de los alumnos que no paraban de controlar el reloj.

Quizá incluso aprenderían algo.

Por desgracia, ahora era a él a quien le costaba concentrarse.

¿Tendría que llamarla y volver a disculparse? Quizá debería escribirle una nota. Se le daba mejor escribir que decir las cosas. Casi siempre.

¿Debería dejarlo correr? Habían pasado un par de días. Bueno, un día y dos noches si se ponía muy puntilloso.

Jasper sabía que se comportaba de un modo obsesivo con ese tema.

Quería dejarlo correr, dejarlo todo como estaba y anotarlo en la larguísima lista de Los momentos bochornosos de Jasper.

Ahora bien, no podía dejar de darle vueltas, ni de pensar en ella.

Estaba en el mismo punto en que había estado trece años antes enamorado perdidamente de Alice Brandon.

Lo superaras, se recordó Jasper. Ya lo había conseguido antes. Casi del todo.

Había perdido la cabeza por un momento, nada más. Y era comprensible, considerando cual había sido su experiencia.

De todos modos, quizá debería escribirle una nota de disculpa.

Querida Alice: Quiero pedirte mis disculpas más sinceras por el comportamiento inapropiado que tuve la otra tarde. Mis actos fueron inexcusables y lo lamento profundamente. Saludos cordiales, Jasper.»

¿Era posible ser más envarado y estúpido?

Alice debía de haberlo olvidado todo a esas alturas, y se habría reído un rato con las amigas. ¿Quién iba a culparla por ello?

Dejarlo correr, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejarlo correr y no volver a pensar como enfocaría el debate en clase sobre Rosalinda como mujer emblemática del siglo XXI.

La sexualidad. La identidad. La astucia. El valor. El ingenio. La lealtad. El amor.

¿Cómo empleaba Rosalinda su doble sexualidad en la obra para convertirse en la mujer del final en lugar de seguir siendo la joven del principio y el muchacho que fingía ser durante toda la obra?

Di "sexo" y captaras la atención de estos adolescentes -pensó Jasper-. ¿Cómo puedo...?

Seguía repasando notas cuando pronuncio un ausente entre al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ah, la identidad y el valor cambian gracias al disfraz y a. . .

Alzo los ojos y parpadeo. Con la encantadora Rosalinda en el pensamiento, Jasper descubrió que Alice estaba frente a él.

-Hola, siento interrumpirte.

Se levantó de golpe, y cayeron al suelo algunos de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Ah, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Solo estaba... –Se agacho para recoger las hojas al mismo tiempo que ella y se dieron un cabezazo-. Lo siento, lo siento. -Todavía agachado, cruzo su mirada con la de ella-. Mierda.

Ali sonrío, y volvieron a dibujarse sus hoyuelos.

-Hola, Jasper.

-Hola. -Tomo los papeles que ella le ofrecía-. Estaba repasando varios puntos de vista desde donde entablar un debate sobre Rosalinda.

-¿Que Rosalinda?

-Ah, la Rosalinda de Shakespeare. ¿Te suena Como gustéis?

-Pues... ¿es aquella en la que sale Emma Thompson?

-No, esa es Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Rosalinda, la sobrina del duque Federico, es desterrada de la corte y se disfraza del joven Ganímedes.

-Su hermano gemelo, ¿verdad?

-No, eso pasa en Noche de Reyes.

-Las confundo todas.

-Bueno, aunque existen ciertos paralelismos entre Como gustéis y Noche de Reyes en lo que respecta el tema y a los recursos, las dos obras presentan marcadas divergencias en... Lo siento, da igual.- Jasper dejó los papeles, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se preparó para enfrentarse a las consecuencias-. Quería disculparme por...

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿Te disculpas con todas las mujeres a las que besas?

-No, pero dadas las circunstancias en que... -Déjalo correr Jasper.- En fin, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-He venido a traerte esto. Iba a dejarlo en el despacho de enfrente, pero me han dicho que estabas libre, en esta aula, y se me ha ocurrido venir a entregártelo en persona. -Ali le dio un paquete envuelto en papel marrón-. Puedes abrirlo -dijo al verlo confundido-. Solo es una muestra... de aprecio por haberme dejado desahogar la otra noche y haberme ahorrado una resaca. Me ha parecido que te gustaría.

Jasper lo abrió con cuidado arrancando la cinta adhesiva y desdoblando el envoltorio por las puntas. Ante sus ojos apareció una fotografía orlada con un sencillo marco negro. Recortado contra el blanco y negro de la nieve y de los árboles en invierno, un cardenal, como una llamarada de vivo fuego, se había posado en una rama.

-Es precioso.

-Es bonito -coincidió Alice examinando la foto a su vez-. Fue un golpe de suerte. La hice ayer por la mañana, muy temprano. No es un uapidon de vientre empenachado, pero es nuestro pájaro.

-Nuestro… Ah, claro. Y has venido a regalármelo. -La satisfacción le hizo ruborizarse casi tanto como el bochorno-. Creí que estarías molesta conmigo después de que yo...

-¿Después de que me noquearas con un beso? Sera ridículo. Además, si me hubiera enfadado, te habría pateado el culo en ese mismo momento.

-Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, no tendría que haber...

-Me gusto -lo interrumpió Alice dejándolo sin palabras. Luego se dio la vuelta y paseo por el aula- Así que aquí es donde das clases, donde pasa todo.

-Sí, es aquí. -¿Por qué, por qué diablos no podía lograr que el cerebro se le conectara con la boca?

-Hacía años que no había pisado el instituto. Todo está como antes, es idéntico. ¿No dicen que ves la escuela más pequeña cuando la visitas de adulto? A mí, en cambio, me parece más grande. Grande, espaciosa e iluminada.

-El diseño es potente, el del edificio, quiero decir. Con zonas abiertas y... Pero te referías a eso metafóricamente.

-Puede que sí. Creo que estudié en esta aula. –Rodeando los pupitres, Alice se acercó al trío de ventanales de la pared meridional-. Solía sentarme aquí y mirar por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención. Me encantaba este sitio.

-¿De verdad? La mayoría no tiene buenos recuerdos del instituto. Están inmersos en maniobras y conflictos de personalidades por culpa del bombardeo de las hormonas.

Ali esbozó una sonrisa.

-Podrías estampar eso en una camiseta. No, tampoco es que me gustara tanto el instituto. Me encontré a gusto en esta academia porque Rose y Áng estudiaban aquí. Solo vine un par de semestres, en cuarto de secundaria una vez y en primero de bachillerato la otra, pero me gustó más que el instituto Forks. Aunque Bella estudiaba allí, aquello era tan grande que era difícil quedar a menudo para salir. -Alice se volvió de espaldas-. Políticas y conflictos aparte, el instituto sigue siendo una bestia social. Y como veo que has vuelto al aula, deduzco que tú disfrutaste como un loco.

-Para mí, el instituto representó practicar la supervivencia. Los nerds ocupamos uno de los niveles más bajos de los estratos sociales, y los demás no paran de menospreciarnos, ignorarnos o insultarnos. Podría escribir un artículo sobre el tema.

Ali lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Hice yo eso alguna vez?

-¿Escribir un artículo? No, claro, te refieres a lo otro. No fijarse en alguien es distinto a ignorarlo.

-A veces es peor -murmuró Alice -.

-Me preguntaba si podríamos volver a lo que pasó la otra noche, y a ese comentario de que te gustó. ¿Podrías ser más específica, a ver si lo he interpretado bien?

La pregunta de Jasper le hizo sonreír.

Me parece que sí lo has interpretado bien, pero te diré...

¿Doctor Withlock?

Una muchacha vestida con el remilgado uniforme azul marino de la academia titubeaba en la puerta irradiando frescura y juventud. Alice detectó las típicas señales: un pálido rubor, los ojos húmedos... «Enamoramiento grave del profesor.›

-Ah...Julie, dime.

-Me dijo que podía venir a esta hora para hablar de mi examen.

-Muy bien. Dame un minuto para...

-Me marcho, no quiero molestarle -intervino Ali-. De hecho, no ando muy bien de tiempo. Me ha encantado volver a verle, doctor Withlock.

Ali pasó junto a la joven y bella Julie y salió por la puerta. Cuando ya había bajado la mitad de la escalera, Jasper logró alcanzarla.

-Espera.

Alice se volvió y Jasper la agarró por el brazo.

-Que no haya malinterpretado tu comentario ¿significa que puedo llamarte?

-Puedes llamarme. O podríamos vernos para tomar una copa cuando termines las clases.

-¿Sabes dónde está El Café Neófito?

-Vagamente. Lo encontraré.

-¿A las cuatro y media?

-Me irá mejor a las cinco.

-A las cinco. Perfecto. Te... veo luego.

Alice se volvió cuando llegó al pie de la escalera. Jasper seguía inmóvil a medio camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de algodón, la chaqueta de tweed arrugada y el pelo revuelto.

«Pobre Julie -pensó Ali dirigiéndose a la salida-. Pobrecita Julie. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes»

-¿Has quedado con ella en El Café Neófito? ¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?

Jasper, con el ceño fruncido, metió sus informes y libros en el maletín.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esa cafetería?

-Es donde se reúnen los profesores y los alumnos.- Peter Tarkinson, un profesor de matemáticas que se autoproclamaba experto en asuntos del corazón, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Cuando quieres ligarte a una mujer, te la llevas a tomar una copa. A un bar agradable, Jasper. Un lugar con cierto ambiente, íntimo.

-Salir con una mujer no quiere decir ligar con ella.

-Si no ligas con una, ligas con otra.

-Estás casado -señaló Jasper-. Y, además, con un bebé en camino.

-Por eso sé exactamente de qué hablo. –Peter se apoyó en la mesa de Jasper y su agradable rostro adoptó una expresión sabia-. ¿Crees que conseguí que una mujer como Charlotte se casara conmigo invitándola a una taza de café? Y una mierda. ¿Sabes lo que inclinó la balanza en nuestro caso?

-Sí, Peter. -Lo sé porque me lo has contado mil veces. -Cocinaste para ella en su segunda cita y Charlotte se enamoró gracias a tus croquetas de pollo.

Peter, con cara de sabio, levantó el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-Nadie se enamora delante de un café con leche, Jasper. Créeme.

-En realidad, ella ni siquiera me conoce. Por lo tanto, todo esto del enamoramiento no cuenta para nada. Estás poniéndome nervioso.

-Estabas nervioso antes. Ok, has metido la pata con el café, pero veamos qué pasa. Si después de esto todavía te interesa, mañana la llamas otra vez. Mañana como muy tarde. Y la invitas a cenar.

-No pienso preparar croquetas de pollo.

-Pero si cocinas que da asco, Withlock... Además, esto de quedar a tomar café no es una primera cita oficialmente. Invítala a cenar fuera. Cuando estés listo para cerrar el trato, te daré una receta. Será sencilla.

-Joder... -Jasper se frotó el entrecejo para aliviar la tensión-. Por eso prefiero no quedar con mujeres. Menuda tortura.

-No sales con mujeres porque María hundió tu autoestima. Es estupendo que vuelvas a salir al ruedo, sobre todo si es con alguien de fuera de nuestro ambiente. -Peter dio unas palmaditas a Jasper en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. ¿A qué me habías dicho que se dedica?

-Es fotógrafa. Tiene una empresa y organiza bodas con tres amigas más. Les hemos encargado la boda de Kate. Nosotros... Alice y yo...coincidimos en el instituto unos cinco minutos.

-Espera, espera... ¿Alice es la pelinegra de quien te enamoraste en el instituto?

Jasper, vencido, volvió a frotarse el entrecejo.

-No hubiera tenido que contártelo. Por esto es por lo que nunca bebo.

-Pero, Jasper, esto es el destino. -El entusiasmo de Peter saltaba a la vista-. El regreso del nerd. Tienes la gran suerte de retomar una oportunidad perdida.

-Solo tomaremos un café -musitó Jasper.

Henchido de entusiasmo, Peter se incorporó de un salto, copio una tiza y dibujó un círculo en la pizarra.

-Está claro, estás en el círculo. Estás completándolo, y eso significa que tomamos el punto A y el punto B... -Peter marcó dos puntos en el interior del círculo y los conectó en sentido horizontal- y los llevamos hasta el punto C. -Dibujó otro punto en el vértice, que luego unió a los restantes trazando dos diagonales-. ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, veo un triángulo dentro de un círculo. Tengo que marcharme.

-¡Es el triángulo del destino dentro del círculo de la vida!

Jasper levantó su maletín.

-Ve a casa, Peter.

-No puedes ir en contra de las matemáticas, Jasper. Siempre perderás.

Jasper atravesó a toda rapidez la escuela, casi vacía ya, mientras sus pasos resonaban tras de sí.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 5**

Llega tarde-pensó Jasper-. A lo mejor no viene. Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa.›› Si le funcionara bien el cerebro, le habría dado el número de móvil por si ella quería anular la cita.

Ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que quedarse allí sentado y solo.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo?, se preguntó. Los quince minutos que llevaba esperándola eran poco tiempo. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Si la esperaba una hora entera, ¿no parecería un patético fracasado?

Seguramente.

Eres un imbécil -se dijo obligándose a tomar un sorbo de té verde-. Has salido con otras mujeres... muchas veces. Has tenido una relación seria e íntima con una mujer que ha durado casi un año. Venga ya, si incluso has vivido con ella...

Hasta que me dejó por otro y se marchó de casa. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

Había quedado para tomar un café... ok, un té en su caso. Y estaba enredando las cosas por un fortuito encuentro, a falta de un término más apropiado, como una adolescente boba que sueña con el baile de fin de curso.

Volvió a fingir que leía un libro y tomaba un té. Y se obligó a no vigilar la puerta de la cafetería como un gato hambriento que acecha una ratonera.

Había olvidado lo ruidoso que era el local, o hacía tiempo que ya no se fijaba. No recordaba que los estudiantes frecuentasen la cafetería. Peter tenía razón cuando le había dicho que había elegido mal el sitio.

Entre los reservados y los taburetes de colores se repartían los estudiantes de último curso de la academia y del instituto del barrio, grupos de veinteañeros y algún que otro profesor.

Las luces eran demasiado fuertes y las voces, estridentes.

-Siento llegar tarde. La sesión de fotos se alargó.

Jasper parpadeó mientras Alice se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Qué?

-Debías de estar muy enfrascado en la lectura -dijo Alice inclinando la cabeza para leer el título-. ¿Lawrence Block? ¿No deberías estar leyendo a Hemingway o a Trollope?

-Las novelas populares son una fuerza viable y con peso dentro de la literatura. Por eso son populares. Leer por mero placer es...uf, ya estoy dándote una clase. Lo siento.

-El estilo profesoral te va.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para cuando doy clase. No había caído en la cuenta de que estabas trabajando cuando viniste a verme. Podíamos haber quedado más tarde.

-Solo tenía un par de entrevistas con unos clientes y una sesión. Tengo una novia que, por lo que sea, quiere que una profesional documente todos sus movimientos al detalle. Por mí, perfecto, porque eso representa dinero contante y sonante. He fotografiado las pruebas, las del vestido de novia, con la madre al lado llorando. Y los lloros me han entretenido más de lo que tenía programado.

Ali se quitó la gorra, se arregló el cabello con los dedos y contempló el local.

-No había entrado nunca. Parece que hay buenas vibraciones.- Esbozó una sonrisa a la muchacha que acudió a tomarle nota.

-Me llamo Dee. ¿Qué va a tomar?

-Esto será divertido. ¿Me traes un café con leche, doble de café y espolvoreado con vainilla?

-Marchando. ¿Otro té verde para usted, doctor Withlock?

-No, ya estoy bien, Dee, gracias.

-¿No eres un entusiasta del café? -preguntó Alice mientras Dee iba a preparar la consumición.

-A estas horas, no. Pero aquí está muy bueno... el café, quiero decir. Suelo entrar a tomarme un cappuccino por la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar. También lo venden a granel, o sea que si te gusta…Mira, tengo que sacarme esto de encima como sea. No puedo pensar. Y si no puedo pensar, te vas a quedar dormida oyéndome hablar de tonterías, a pesar del café doble.

-Ok. -Alice se acodó en la mesa y apoyó el mentón en las manos-. Sácalo todo fuera.

Estaba muerto por ti cuando íbamos al instituto.

Ali arqueó las cejas y se enderezó en la silla.

-¿Muerto por mí? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, bueno, en mi caso, sí. Y me mortifica sacar el tema ahora que han pasado casi doce años, pero si te lo explico, es porque tiene que ver con lo que pasó. Al menos por mi parte.

-Pero... ni siquiera recuerdo que hablaras conmigo.

-No te hablé. No podía. Yo era de una timidez patológica en esa época, sobre todo en las relaciones sociales. En todo, y en especial cuando se trataba de chicas. Con las chicas que me atraían, claro. Y tú eras tan...

-Un café con leche, doble de café y con vainilla.- Dee dejó la taza grande sobre la mesa y la acompañó de un platito con un par de galletas-. ¡Buen provecho!

-Sigue -insistió Alice-. Yo era tan... ¿qué?

-Ah, tú, sí. El pelo, los hoyuelos, todo...

Alice agarró una galleta, se inclinó para mordisquearla y se quedo mirándolo.

-Jasper, cuando íbamos al instituto yo parecía una estaca a la que le hubieran crecido unos carbones por arriba. Tengo fotografías que lo demuestran.

-Para mí no. Eras alegre, apasionada, segura de ti misma...

-Y todavía lo eres», pensó Jasper. «Solo hay que mirarte. -

Me siento como un imbécil contándote esto, pero siempre tropiezo con la misma piedra. Y si encima de lo patoso que soy, me pongo palos en las ruedas... En fin, pues eso.

-¿El beso de la otra noche tuvo que ver con que estuvieras muerto por mí?

-Tengo que confesar que influyó lo suyo. Todo fue tan surrealista…

Ali agarró la taza de café.

-Ya no somos esos chicos que iban al instituto.

-Mierda, eso espero. Yo era un ingenuo.

-¿Y quién no? Mira, Jasper, la mayoría habría utilizado ese enamoramiento de instituto como una estrategia para ligar, o se lo habría callado. Lo que me has contado me interesa, y también me interesas tú, porque no has hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Siempre eres tan directo cuando citas a alguien a tomar un café?

-No lo sé. Eres la única mujer por la que he estado interesado.

-Mierda.

-Lo que acabo de decir ha sido una idiotez.- Jasper, volviendo a ruborizarse, se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Ahora te he asustado. Ha sonado obsesivo, de poner los pelos de punta, como si hubiera colocado unas fotografías tuyas en un altar y encendiera velas para invocar tu nombre. Joder, eso aún es peor...Corre ahora que estás a tiempo. No te lo reprocharé.

Alice se echó a reír y tuvo que dejar el café sobre la mesa para no derramarlo.

-Me quedaré si me juras que ese altar no existe.

-Te lo juro -dijo Jasper trazando una equis sobre el pecho-. Tanto si te quedas porque te doy pena, como si lo haces porque te gusta el café, ya me vale.

-El café es muy bueno -dijo Ali bebiendo otro sorbo-. No me das pena, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que siento. Eres un hombre interesante, y me ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba. Besas fenomenal. ¿Por qué no voy a tomar un café contigo? Y dime, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué alguien patológicamente tímido se metió en la enseñanza?

-Tuve que superarlo. Quería dar clases.

-¿Desde siempre?

-Prácticamente. Antes quise ser un superhéroe. Uno de los X-men.

-El profesor supermutante. Podrías haber sido el Educador.

Jasper le sonrió.

-Acabas de desenmascarar mi identidad secreta.

-¿Y cómo fue que Chico Tímido se convirtió en el poderoso Educador?

-Con estudio y firmeza. Y gracias a ciertas ayudas de orden práctico. Me apunté a un curso de la universidad para hablar en público y las dos primeras semanas las pasé sudando de terror. Pero me sirvió. Y entremedio trabajé de profesor asistente en varias clases. Tuve a Edward durante el segundo curso. Ah, por si sale el tema... –Jasper iba girando la taza-, alguna vez le pregunte por ti. Por todas ustedes, para no concretar tanto. Por el Cuarteto, como él las llamaba.

-Todavía nos llama así de vez en cuando. Ahora es nuestro abogado. El de la empresa.

-He oído decir que es bueno.

-Lo es. Ed lo organizó todo... bueno, los temas legales. Cuando sus padres murieron, la propiedad pasó a ser de Rose y de Ed, pero él no quería vivir allí. En aquella época ya se había independizado. Rose no habría podido mantener la finca como vivienda, como su domicilio particular, quiero decir. Y aunque hubiera podido, no creo que hubiese soportado vivir ahí sola. La mansión, los recuerdos... Demasiada soledad. No.

-Claro, le habría costado mucho y habría estado muy sola. El hecho de que ustedes vivan allí y trabajen juntas lo cambia todo.

-Nos cambió la vida a todas. Rose ya le daba vueltas a la idea del negocio y un buen día nos lo planteó. Luego preguntó a Ed si podíamos montar la empresa en la casa y él se portó de maravilla. Se trataba de su herencia, también, y se arriesgó muchísimo por nosotras.

-Parece que acertó. Según mi madre y Kate, Votos es el mejor lugar para celebrar una boda en Greenwich.

-Hemos recorrido un largo camino. El primer año no lo vimos nada claro. Tuvimos miedo, porque todas habíamos puesto nuestros ahorros, mas lo que pudimos mendigar, pedir prestado o robar. Los costes de apertura, los permisos, las existencias, el equipo y los gastos para convertir la casa de la piscina en mi espacio y la casa de invitados en el de Áng. Ben hizo los planos gratis. ¿Conoces a Ben Cheney? Ed lo conoció en la universidad.

-Sí, un poco. Recuerdo que eran íntimos.

-Yale es un pueblo… -comentó Ali-. Ben es arquitecto y dedicó muchas horas a planificar las reformas. Nos ahorró Dios sabe cuánto en facturas y malos comienzos. El segundo año no despegábamos y todas tuvimos que echar mano de otros trabajos para ir tirando. Pero el tercer año pudimos darle la vuelta al asunto. Sé lo que es trabajar angustiada para conseguir lo que quieres.

-¿Por qué elegiste ser fotógrafa de bodas? Me refiero a ti en concreto. No creo que solo fuera para seguir con tu grupo de amigas.

-No, no fue solo por eso. Ni siquiera creo que fuera lo más importante. Me gusta fotografiar a la gente: las caras, los cuerpos, las expresiones, los movimientos... Antes de que inauguráramos Votos trabajé en un estudio de fotografía, ya sabes, donde la gente lleva a los niños para hacerles un retrato o se monta una sesión de publicidad. Me daba para pagar las facturas, pero...

-No estabas satisfecha.

-La verdad es que no. Me gusta fotografiar a las personas en momentos especiales, definitivos. Es lo máximo, el súmmum.

Pero hay muchos otros momentos también. Las bodas, tanto el rito en si como la manera adaptar la celebración a la medida de los que participan…ese es un gran momento.

Sonriendo, Alice alzó la taza con ambas manos.

-Drama, sentimiento, teatro, dolor, alegría, amor, pasión, humor: lo tiene todo. Y eso es lo que ofrezco a las parejas con mis fotografías. Les presento ese día como un viaje... y con un poco de suerte, capto el momento definitivo, fuera de lo corriente, único. Es una manera larga y complicada de decirte que me gusta mi trabajo.

-Lo entiendo, sé a qué te refieres cuando hablas del momento definitivo, de la satisfacción que da. Es como cuando puedo ver que la mente de un alumno se ha empapado con lo que he estado intentando meterles a todos en la cabeza. Eso compensa las horas de rutina.

-No creo que mis maestros disfrutaran de momentos así gracias a mí. Lo único que quería era acabar pronto y largarme para hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Nunca consideré que fueran personas creativas. Los tenía más bien por unos guardianes. Fui una alumna horrorosa.

-Eras lista. Y eso nos lleva otra vez a la obsesión adolescente. Pero te diré que me fijé en que eras lista.

-Tú y yo no fuimos a clase juntos. Ibas un par de años por delante de mí, ¿no? ¡Espera...! ¿Verdad que fuiste ayudante del profesor en mis clases de literatura?

-Literatura norteamericana del señor Banner, que se daba en la quinta hora. Y ahora, por favor, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

-Ni hablar. Verás, no es que quiera salir corriendo, pero tengo que irme. Me espera otra sesión. De hecho, tengo que hacer el retrato de compromiso de tu hermana.

-No sabía que lo atarían todo con tanta rapidez.

-El doctor tiene la tarde libre y por eso hemos quedado. Quiero captar el ambiente en el que se mueven y verlos juntos.

-Te acompañaré hasta el coche. -Jasper sacó unos billetes y los sujetó con el platito de la taza.

Se adelantó al gesto de Ali, agarró su chaqueta y la ayudó a ponérsela. Luego abrió la puerta y salió tras ella a la gélida intemperie.

-Tengo el coche a casi dos manzanas de aquí. No hace falta que me acompañes. Hace un frío que pela.

-Da igual. De todos modos he venido caminando.

-¿Caminando?

-No vivo muy lejos y por eso he venido andando.

-Ya. Así que te gusta caminar. Pues ya que vamos juntos, déjame que te haga una pregunta que no pude hacerte por el tono que tomó nuestra conversación -dijo Ali mientras iban dejando atrás otros restaurantes y cafeterías-. ¿Doctor Withlock? ¿Eso quiere decir que te sacaste el doctorado?

-El año pasado, finalmente.

-¿Finalmente, dices?

-Era el principal objetivo de mi vida desde hacía diez años; por eso he dicho finalmente, porque es la palabra más adecuada. Empecé a pensar en hacer la tesis cuando todavía no me había licenciado. -Cosa que debe de haberme convertido a sus ojos en el mayor nerd de Nerdlandia. - ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos otro día? Ya sé que me precipito, pero es que la cabeza no para de darme vueltas pensando en esto. Y si tu respuesta es no, preferiría saberlo.

Alice se quedó en silencio hasta llegar al auto, sacó las llaves y lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que llevas encima bolígrafo y papel. Y más que segura de que los tienes muy a mano.

Jasper se abrió el abrigo y, del bolsillo interior de la americana de tweed, sacó una libretita y una lapicera.

Ali los tomó, buscó una página en blanco y escribió en ella.

-Te daré mi número particular porque prefiero que uses este y no el de la empresa. ¿Por qué no me llamas?

-Lo haré. Dentro de una hora sería demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Alice se rió y le puso la libretita y el bolígrafo en la mano.

-Tengo el ego por las nubes, Jasper. -Se volvió para abrir la portezuela, pero él ya se le había adelantado. Halagada y divertida, Alice entró en el auto y dejó que fuera él quien cerrara la portezuela. Entonces bajó el cristal de la ventanilla-. Gracias por el café.

-De nada.

-Vete y no te enfríes, Jasper. -Desaparcó y se marchó, y él se quedo mirando su automóvil hasta que las luces traseras desaparecieron de su vista. Luego volvió a la cafetería y de allí camino otras tres manzanas bajo un frío gélido hasta llegar a casa.

El breve respiro del que disfrutaban en enero dejó a Alice con demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos. Sabía que podría emplearlo para organizar su archivo y actualizar sus páginas

web, ordenar el lío impresionante que tenía en el armario o poner al día la correspondencia atrasada. También podría emplearlo leyendo un buen libro o calentando el sofá mientras disfrutaba de un DVD y unas palomitas.

Sin embargo, como no podía parar quieta, terminó desplomándose en el confidente que Rose tenía en su despacho.

-Estoy trabajando -dijo esta sin levantar la vista.

-¡Que alguien llame a la prensa! Rose está trabajando.

La susodicha siguió tecleando en el ordenador.

-Después de este descanso hay reservas para varios meses. Hablamos de meses, Alice. Este va a ser nuestro mejor año. De todos modos, todavía nos quedan dos semanas libres en agosto. Estoy pensando en ofrecer algún paquete para finales de verano, algo que atraiga a los que quieren bodas sencillas. Sería estilo montaje rápido. Podríamos desarrollar la idea cuando abramos la casa en marzo, si antes no hemos pillado alguna reserva.

-Salgamos.

-¿Eh?

-Salgamos fuera. Las cuatro. Seguro que Áng ya ha quedado, pero la obligaremos a que anule su cita y dejaremos destrozado a algún pobre tipo que ninguna de nosotras conoce. Será divertido.

Rose dejó de escribir y giró la silla hacia Ali.

-¿Salir adónde?

-Me da igual. Al cine, a un bar de copas... A beber, a bailar, a putañear... Alquilemos una limusina, vayamos a Nueva York y montémonos una juerga.

-Quieres alquilar una limusina para ir a Nueva York a tomar unas copas, a bailar y a putañear.

-Ok, dejemos correr lo último. Salgamos de aquí, Ros. Vayamos de juerga esta noche.

-Mañana tenemos dos entrevistas largas donde hemos de estar las cuatro, aparte de las citas de trabajo.

-¿Y qué? -exclamó Ali alzando las manos-. Somos jóvenes y aguantamos lo que nos echen. Vayamos a Nueva York y rompamos los corazones y las pelotas a hombres que no conocemos ni pensamos volver a ver.

-Me has dejado muy intrigada. ¿Por qué quieres salir? ¿Qué te pasa?

Alice se levantó con ímpetu del confidente y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo. Aquel despacho era precioso. «Perfecto como Rose», pensó. Colores suaves y sutiles. Elegancia y clase con un refinamiento y una eficacia casi brutales.

-No me quito de la cabeza a un chico que piensa en mí. Y solo de pensar que está pensando en mí, me agobio. No sé si en realidad pienso en él porque él piensa en mí o si pienso en él porque es un encanto, es divertido, dulce y sexy. Pero es que viste de tweed, Rosalie... -Ali se detuvo y alzó las manos al cielo-. Los abuelos visten de tweed. Los viejos que salen en las antiguas películas inglesas visten de tweed. ¿Por qué encuentro sexy que él vista de tweed? Esta pregunta me tiene mareada.

-Hablamos de Jasper Withlock.

-Sí, sí, de Jasper Withlock. El doctor Jasper Withlock... es el prototipo de catedrático de humanidades. Bebe té y habla de Rosalinda.

-¿Qué Rosalinda?

-¡Eso es lo que dije yo! -Sintiéndose apoyada, Alice giró en redondo- La Rosalinda de Shakespeare.

-Ah, Como gustéis.

-Cabrona, tenía que haber imaginado que lo sabrías. Eres tú quien debería salir con él.

-¿Por qué iba yo a salir con Jasper? Como si hubiera mostrado interés por mí...

-Porque fuiste a Yale. Y, joder, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero si lo digo, es por algo. Me apetece salir a hacer burradas. Me niego a quedarme sentada esperando a que me llame. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que me rebaje a esperar que un tío me llamara?

-Veamos. .. Supongo que nunca.

-Exacto. No es mi estilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

Alice echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Unas dieciocho horas. Estaba muerto por mí en el instituto. ¿Qué clase de hombre se te pone en bandeja diciéndote algo así? Me ha dado el control y eso me asusta. Vayamos a Nueva York.

Rose se balanceó en su silla.

-Si vamos a Nueva York a beber y a romper el corazón a desconocidos, ¿se arreglarán tus problemas?

-SÍ.

-Bien, entonces vamos a Nueva York. -Rose conectó el teléfono-. Ve a buscar a Bella y Áng. Yo me encargo de los detalles.

-¡Bravo! -Ali bailó de alegría, se echó sobre Rose para plantarle un sonoro beso y salió disparada de la habitación.

-Sí, sí. .. -musitó Rose marcando decidida el número de la compañía de limusinas-. Ya veremos si mañana por la mañana tú y tu resaca seguís cantando y bailando.

Alice, en el asiento trasero de una limusina negra, estiró las piernas bajo su minifalda negra y se quitó los zapatos de tacón dispuesta a pasar las dos horas que duraba el viaje hasta Manhattan.

A continuación, dio unos sorbos a su segunda copa del champán que Rose había metido en la nevera. H

-Es fantástico. Tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Sí, piensa que te hacemos un gran favor -intervino Bella alzando su copa-. En limusina, bebiendo champán, yendo al club más fashion de Nueva York... y todo gracias a los contactos de Rose. Los sacrificios que hay que hacer por ti, Alice.

-Áng ha anulado su cita.

-No tenía una cita -corrigió Áng-. Tenía un a lo mejor salgo esta noche».

-Pues eso es lo que anulaste.

-Sí. Y me debes una.

-Y a Rose también, por haberlo organizado. Como siempre. Ali brindo por su amiga, que estaba instalada al otro lado de la limusina hablando con una clienta por el móvil.

Rose dedicó a sus amigas un gesto de reconocimiento y siguió procurando que las aguas se calmaran.

-Creo que estamos a punto de llegar. Vamos, Ros, cuelga ya -le dijo Ali en un aparte-. Casi hemos llegado.

-Aliento, maquillaje, pelo... -enumeró Áng sacando un espejito.

Las pastillas de menta pasaron de mano en mano. Hubo retoque general de la pintura de labios. Cuatro pares de pies se calzaron los zapatos.

Y Rose colgó finalmente el teléfono.

-¡Mierda! La dama de honor de Naomi Right acaba de descubrir que su novio, que es el hermano y padrino del novio, ha tenido un lío con su socia. La DDH está que se sube por las paredes, como es de suponer, y dice que pasa de ser la DDH si no expulsan de la ceremonia a ese cabrón mentiroso. La novia está de los nervios y la apoya. El novio se ha cabreado y quiere estrangular al cabron y mentiroso de su hermano, pero no es capaz de prohibirle que vaya a su boda o le haga de padrino. El novio y la novia no se hablan.

-Pinta fatal esta boda -musitó Bella entrecerrando los ojos-. Es dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

-Una semana contando a partir del sábado. En la última lista había ciento noventa y ocho invitados. Va a ser un palo. He tranquilizado a la novia. Le he dicho que sí, que comprendo que este nerviosa, y sí, es lógico que apoye a su amiga, pero que también tiene que recordar que se trata de su boda, que va a casarse con el hombre que ama, y que el pobre está metido en un lío tremendo sin comerlo ni beberlo. Mañana me reuniré con los dos, a ver si se tranquilizan un poco

-El cabron mentiroso y la DDH engañada van a ir a la boda… y encima pensaran quedarse en la fiesta La cosa se pondrá fea.

-Sí- suspiro Rose ante el comentario de Ali- Pero eso podemos arreglarlo- Lo peor es que la socia está en la lista de invitados… y el cabron mentiroso dice que si la borran, no irá a la boda.

-Este hombre es un imbécil- sentenció Bella encogiéndose de hombros- El novio va a tener que echarle la bronca a su hermano.

-Lo tengo apuntado en la lista de sugerencias para la reunión de mañana, pero se lo diré con más tacto.

-Del trabajo, ya hablaremos mañana. Durante nuestra terapia de bebercio, bailoteo y ligoteo, quedan prohibidas las llamadas de trabajo- decretó Alice

Rose no le dio su palabra, pero se guardó el teléfono en el bolso.

-Muy bien, chicas dijo,- y se echo hacia atrás el pelo- vamos a exhibirnos.

Las cuatro salieron de la limusina y pasaron junto a la cola de esperanzado que se había formado en la entrada del club. Rose dio su nombre en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos ya habían penetrado en la barrera del sonido.

Ali reconoció en terreno. Situada entre dos niveles de reservados, mesas y bancos, la pista de baile ocupaba el espacio central. A cada uno de los lados, bajo una lluvia de luces de colores, había dos barras de acero inoxidable.

La música atronaba, los cuerpos giraban... y el humor de Alice mejoró dos puntos.

-Me encanta que el plan salga redondo.

Primero fueron a la caza de una mesa y Alice consideró un buen presagio encontrar un pequeño banco donde meterse las cuatro juntas.

-Primero observa la especie -comentó Ali-. Regla número uno. Observa el plumaje y los rituales antes de intentar adaptarte.

-Y una mierda, me voy a por unas copas. ¿Seguimos con champán? -quiso saber Áng.

-Pide una botella -decidió Rose.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco cuando Áng se dirigió contoneándose a la barra más cercana.

-Intentarán ligar con ella una docena de veces antes de que pueda pedir la bebida, y ya saben que siempre se siente obligada a dar conversación a los babosos. Moriremos de sed antes de que vuelva. Rose, tendrás que ir a buscarla. Ponte la capa invisible de Vade Retro y no te la quites hasta que nos hayan servido.

-Dale unos minutos de margen. ¿Qué tal tus miedos, Ali?

-Me van pasando. No me imagino al guapísimo doctor Withlock en un lugar como este, ¿y tú? En un recital de poesía sí, pero aquí no.

-A ver, te basas en la profesión para hacer suposiciones y sacar conclusiones. Es como si dijeras que porque vendo neumáticos de coche, tengo que parecerme al muñecote de Michelin.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ya me vale. No quiero liarme con él.

-¿Porque tiene un doctorado?

-Sí, y unos ojos muy grandes, grises, tan dulces y sexis cuando se pone las gafas... Por no hablar del inesperado y definitivo factor beso que podría hacerme olvidar lo más básico, que es que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Además, una relación con él más allá de una amistad desenfadada se convertiría en algo serio. ¿Y qué haría yo entonces? Encima, me ha ayudado a ponerme el abrigo, dos veces.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Rose abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-. Tienes que cortar esto de raíz, rápido, acábalo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. No hay derecho a que un hombre te haga esto... Me faltan las palabras.

-Bah, cállate. Quiero bailar. Bella, ven a bailar conmigo mientras Rose se pone la capa de Vade Retro, rescata el champán y... salva a Áng de su propio magnetismo.

-Por lo que parece, ha llegado el momento de adaptarse-sentenció Bella cuando Ali la obligó a levantarse y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

Bailó con sus amigas, con los hombres que la sacaron a bailar o con los que sacó ella a la pista. Bebió más champán. En el baño de señoras rojo y plateado, se frotó los pies doloridos mientras

Áng se unía al ejército de mujeres que se había movilizado frente a los espejos.

-¿Cuántos números de teléfono te han dado hasta ahora?

Áng se retocó el gloss labial con esmero.

-No los he contado.

-Aproximadamente.

-Unos diez, supongo.

-¿Y cómo vas a distinguir uno de otro?

-Eso es un don -respondió Áng, y luego se volvió para mirarla-. Me he dado cuenta de que se te ha puesto uno a tiro. El de la camisa gris. Te ha tirado los tejos en la pista.

-Se llama Mitch. Se mueve bien y tiene una sonrisa fantástica. Me da la impresión de que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

-¿Lo ves?

-Es curioso, porque Mitch tendría que ponerme –opinó Ali-, y no. A lo mejor ya no me pone nadie, y eso sería gravísimo, una injusticia.

-Puede que quien te ponga sea Jasper.

-A ti te pone más de uno al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí. Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Imagino que los hombres han nacido para eso, y si yo les pongo, tan contentos. Tú eres mucho más seria en estas cuestiones.

-No soy seria. No me digas eso, que es como darme un golpe bajo. Ahora mismo voy a bailar con Mitch, a ver si me excita. Te vas a tragar tus palabras, Ángela. Bañadas en chocolate.

No funcionó. «Tendría que haber ido bien la cosa», pensó Ali cuando, después de bailar, se acodó en la barra con Mitch. Era guapo, divertido y corpulento; tenía un trabajo de lo más interesante como reportero de viajes, pero no le dio el coñazo contándole sus mil y una aventuras.

Mitch no se enfadó ni insistió cuando ella le respondió que no le apetecía ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Al final se intercambiaron los números del trabajo y se despidieron.

-Olvidémonos de los hombres. -A las dos de la madrugada Alice entró a rastras en la limusina y se estiró-. He venido a divertirme con mis amigas del alma y puedo decir: misión cumplida. Buf, ¿hay agua por aquí?

Bella le pasó una botella y luego dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Mis pies... se quejan como unos condenados.

-Me lo he pasado fenomenal -dijo Áng sentándose en la butaca lateral y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo con las manos debajo a modo de almohada-. Tendríamos que hacerlo una vez al mes.

Rose bostezó y dio unos golpecitos en el bolso.

-He contactado con dos vendedores y con un cliente potencial.

«Cada cual es como es», pensó Ali cuando la limusina enfiló hacia el norte. Se quitó los zapatos, que en aquel momento le apretaban horrores, cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del trayecto durmiendo.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Nora Roberts**

**Capitulo 6**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Alice habría agradecido que el sol fuera un poco más suave, pero, por lo demás, todo era perfecto.

Ya ves -pensó-. Eres joven y tienes aguante.

Vestida con el pijama, desayuno un café con un pastelito del mismo sabor mientras observaba a los pájaros lanzarse en picado sobre el comedero. La señora cardenal también disfrutaba su desayuno esta mañana -observo-. Va con su compañero, del plumaje brillante, y con unos vecinos sin identificar.

Necesitaría el zoom para poder reconocerlos. Y quizá algún libro o alguna guía también, porque solo con la vista no distinguiría nada en concreto, a menos que se tratara de un zorzal o un arrendajo azul.

Alice se detuvo de repente y se aparto de la ventana. ¿Pero qué importaba aquello? Solo eran pájaros. Y no se iba a especializar en fotografía de la naturaleza ni en, en... avegrafia.

Molesta consigo misma, atravesó el estudio para revisar la agenda y los mensajes. Bien, tenía una cita por la tarde con una antigua novia de Votos que ahora estaba encinta y quería unos retratos de su embarazo. Me divertiré, pensó. Además, le ponía el ego por las nubes que sus fotos de la boda hubieran gustado tanto para que la futura mama quisiera hacer otro reportaje.

Eso le dejaba toda la mañana libre para terminar un encargo, acudir a una entrevista en la casa principal y estudiar el retrato de boda de la clienta para encontrar nuevas ideas con que plasmar su estado de buena esperanza.

Le quedarían un par de horas libres, en las que podría preparar el estudio y trabajar en la página Web. En definitiva, iba a ser un día bien aprovechado.

Pasó a lo siguiente y apretó el botón del play de su contestador conectado al número de la empresa. Se ocupó de los temas necesarios, se felicitó por ser tan buena chica y, a continuación comprobó su número privado.

Al ver que tenía tres mensajes, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

-Maldita sea- musitó cuando la voz de Jasper le propinó un derechazo en el vientre.

-Ah, hola... Soy Jasper. Me preguntaba si querrías salir a cenar, o al cine. A lo mejor prefieres el teatro al cine. Tendría que haber mirado qué dan antes de llamarte. No se me ha ocurrido. También podríamos volver a tomar un café si eso es lo que quieres. O... no se me dan bien estas cosas. Y tampoco sé hablar con una cinta. Pero eso a ti te dará igual. Si te interesa alguna de las cosas que te propongo, llámame cuando te vaya bien. Gracias. Eh... adiós.››

Te maldigo, Jasper Withlock, porque eres un encanto y me vuelves loca. Tendrías que ser un plasta. ¿Por qué no pienso que seas un plasta? Ay, ya sé que te llamaré. Sé que voy a devolverte la llamada. Me estoy metiendo en un buen lío.

Alice calculó que lo más probable era que Jasper habría ido a trabajar y no estaría en casa. Ella, en cambio, sí que prefería hablar con el contestador.

Cuando oyó el click de la máquina, se relajó. A diferencia de Jasper, Ali tenía mucha experiencia con los contestadores.

-Jasper, soy Ali. Me gustaría ir a cenar, o al cine o, si quieres, al teatro. Me parece bien quedar para tomar un café. ¿Qué tal el viernes, ya que al día siguiente no hay colegio? Llámame y dime qué prefieres.

Te toca a ti.

-¿Lo ves? No tiene por qué ser una cosa seria -se recordó- Puedo marcar el tono pensando que me estoy divirtiendo con un tío muy agradable.

Satisfecha, se dio el lujo de trabajar una hora con el pijama puesto. Luego se vistió con calma, fue a la casa principal para acudir a la entrevista concertada y regresó como una exhalación para aprovechar el tiempo libre que le quedaba antes de la sesión.

La luz de los mensajes parpadeaba.

-«Ah, soy Jasper, otra vez. ¿No es un poco fastidioso esto? Bueno espero que no. He visto que tenía mensajes cuando he llegado a casa para almorzar. En realidad, me interesaba saber si habías llamado. Y lo has hecho. Me temo que el viernes tengo que ir a una cena de la facultad. Te invitaría, pero si aceptas y vienes no querrás volver a salir conmigo. Prefiero no arriesgarme. Si te va bien cualquier otra noche, aunque sea, ja ja, una noche de colegio, me gustaría mucho salir contigo. Si te apetece, podríamos ir a cenar y al cine. ¿Es demasiado? Seguro que sí. Me estoy liando. Me gustaría añadir que aunque no lo parezca, ya he salido antes con otras mujeres.

-«Supongo que ahora te toca a ti.›

Ali sonrió. No había dejado de hacerlo durante todo el mensaje.

-Muy bien, Jasper. A ver cómo encajas esta. -Ali presionó la tecla de rellamada y esperó hasta oír el pitido-. Hola, profesor ¿adivinas quién soy? Te agradezco que me hayas ahorrado la cena de la facultad. Tu sensatez y tu caballerosidad te han hecho ganar puntos. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche? ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar primero y ya veremos qué hacemos luego? Puedes recogerme a las siete.

-Y si, esto te obliga a confirmar de nuevo.

Alice, de un humor excelente, puso música, se desplomó frente al ordenador y, canturreando, empezó a revisar las fotografías de boda de la clienta que esperaba. Tomó notas de las posibilidades y los ángulos que se le iban ocurriendo. Luego consultó su archivo para recordar el equipo, la iluminación y las técnicas que había utilizado en los retratos nupciales.

Teniendo en cuenta el cutis olivaceo, el pelo oscuro y los exóticos ojos castaño oscuro de la clienta, Ali eligió un telón de fondo color marfil. Y como recordaba que era una mujer un poco tímida y algo recatada, decidió reservarse lo que creía que podría ser la foto del encargo hasta haber creado un buen ambiente para la futura mamá.

Ahora bien, ella sí podía prepararse. Agarró el teléfono y presionó con decisión la tecla que correspondía a Áng mientras abría la puerta del cuarto del atrezo.

-Oye, necesito un saco de pétalos de rosa rojos. Tengo una clienta que llegara de un momento a otro, si no vendría yo misma a robártelos. ¿Querrías traérmelos a casa? Por si acaso, trae también un par de rosas rojas de tallo largo. Pueden ser de seda.

Gracias. Adiós.

Animada, revisó su maletín rosa claro de maquillaje profesional y puso un CD de música New Age que pensó que convendría a la sesión. Estaba ajustando la luz de fondo cuando apareció Áng.

-No me has dicho qué tono de rojo querías para las rosas. Y es importante, ¿sabes?

-Para esto, no. Y siempre puedo manipular el color con el Photoshop. Además... -Ali se acercó a Áng y tomó las rosas que esta le ofrecía -son perfectas.

-Los pétalos de rosa son auténticos, así que...

-Se lo cargaré en la factura. Mira, ya que estas aquí, ¿te importaría posar? Tu tez es parecida a la de ella y las dos sois más o menos de la misma altura. Ven. -Ali le puso las rosas en la mano. -Ponte allí, en escorzo, de cara a la ventana, y mira a la cámara

-¿Para qué es?

-Para una sesión de fotos de embarazada

-Ah, es para Senna. -Áng adopto la postura que le pedía.

-La semana pasada Bella preparo el pastel para su fiesta premamá. ¿No te encantan las clientas que repiten? ¿Ser testigo de estos momentos tan importantes de sus vidas?

-Sí. La luz está bien, creo. Al menos para las tomas convencionales.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con los pétalos?

-Los usaré después, en la sesión de verdad... cuando haya convencido a Senna de que se desnude.

-¿Convencer a Senna de que se desnude? -Áng lanzó una gran carcajada. -Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Tú la conoces, ¿verdad? Quiero decir antes de que fuera clienta nuestra. Era tía segunda tuya o algo así...

-Es la nieta de la prima política del tío de mi madre, creo. Pero sí, la conozco. Yo conozco a todo el mundo, y todos me conocen a mí.

«Puede que acabe de tener un golpe de suerte», pensó Alice.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? La ayudarás a sentirse más cómoda.

-Te dedicaré un rato -dijo Áng tras consultar su reloj-. sobre todo porque me muero de ganas de ver cómo te las apañas para conseguir que se quite la ropa.

-No te chives -la interrumpió Ali cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta é que guiarla paso a paso.

Lo primero que pensó Alice cuando abrió la puerta fue:

¡Uau! ¡Menudo bombo!. Y mientras la invitaba a entrar, su mente se lanzó a imaginar cómo podía explotar esa imagen, mostrarla y magnificarla.

El hecho de que Áng estuviera presente facilitaba las cosas; Ángela era la mejor cuando se pretendía que los demás se sintieran cómodos.

-¡Oh, Senna, mírate! -exclamó Áng con calidez-. ¡Estas fabulosa!

Senna, con una espontánea carcajada, hizo un gesto de negación mientras Ali le agarraba el abrigo.

-Estoy enorme

-Enormemente fabulosa. Debes de estar impaciente.

Sentémonos un minuto. ¿Han elegido ya el nombre? Siempre pensamos que ya lo tenemos, y luego cambiamos de idea. -Con el aliento entrecortado y una mano en el promontorio de su barriga, Senna se sentó en una butaca-. Hoy toca Catherine Grace si es niña, y Lucas Anthony si es niño

-Son unos nombres preciosos

-¿No sabes aun el sexo del bebe? -pregunto Ali.

-Decidimos que no lo preguntaríamos

-A mi me encantan las sorpresas, ¿a ti no? Y es fantástico que Ali te fotografíe en tu estado.

-Mi hermana no paro de pincharme. Supongo que, en un momento dado, me gustará recordar el pasado y verme como si me hubiera zampado un globo aerostático.

-Estas preciosa- dijo Ali sencillamente- Y te lo demostraré. ¿Por qué no te levantas para que pueda hacer unas fotos de prueba? ¿Quieres tomar algo antes? ¿Agua, té...?

Senna saco una botella de agua del bolso

-Bebo como un camello y orino como un elefante

-El baño esta allí mismo por si lo necesitas Y cuando quieras que descansemos, dilo.

-Ok.- Senna se levanto con dificultad de la butaca-. ¿Llevo bien el pelo? ¿Voy bien vestida? ¿Qué tal me ves?

Se había recogido el cabello oscuro en una cola... muy bien peinada; Ali iba a cambiar eso. También había elegido unos sencillos pantalones negros y un jersey azul claro que enfundaba su voluminoso vientre. «Empezaremos por aquí», decidió Alice mentalmente.

-Estas muy bien. Vamos a hacer unas fotos de prueba ¿Ves la cinta adhesiva del suelo? Ponte encima de la X.

-Ni siquiera me veo los pies.- Senna se coloco sobre la marca con cierta inseguridad mientras Ali comprobaba la luz con el fotómetro.

-Vuélvete de un lado y gira la cabeza hacia mí. Levanta el mentón no tanto... así, y apoya las manos en tu bebé. -Ali miró a Áng.

Su amiga entendiendo la señal, se levantó y se puso detrás de ella.

-¿Ya has concertado la guardería?

Áng se puso a dar conversación a Senna y le hizo reír. Alice tomo la primera Polaroid. Se la froto contra el muslo para acelerar el revelado, la miro y la acerco a Senna

-¿Lo ves? Estás preciosa.

Senna se quedo contemplando la instantánea

-Aunque este enorme, no te negare que se me ve contenta. Es muy bonita, Ali, de verdad

-Pues haremos otras aun mejores. Vamos a probar unas cuantas más en esta misma pose

Empezamos a calentar motores, observó Ali para sus adentros dando alas a la conversación entre Senna y Áng. En ese momento se lanzo a darle unas rápidas instrucciones inclina la cabeza a la derecha, mueve los hombros... En plena sesión entrego a Senna una de las flores de tallo largo que le había traído Áng y, con ese motivo de atrezo, disparo unas fotografías.

Hizo un rollo entero de fotografías, unas fotografías muy bellas y convencionales de una mujer embarazada.

-Ahora vamos a probar algo distinto. Con un ángulo diferente y otra con camisa.

-Oh, no he traído ninguna.

-Ya tengo yo.

Senna se palmeo el prominente vientre

-Es imposible que tu ropa me vaya bien.

-No se trata de que te vaya a la medida. Confía en mí. –Ali fue al cuarto de atrezo y saco una camisa blanca de hombre-. No te la abroches

-Pero...

-Las líneas rectas de la camisa contrastaran con la pronunciada curva de tu vientre. Confía en mí. Y si no te gusta cómo quedas, no pasa nada.

-Oh, qué divertido... -Áng destilaba entusiasmo-. Los bombos son monísimos.

-Estoy en la trigésimo octava semana. El mío es como el Everest.

-Tiene una forma preciosa -le dijo Ali- Y tu piel es magnífica. El tono, la textura...

-Además, aquí estamos solas -le recordó Áng-. Me encantaría ver cómo sale la foto. La luz es bellísima, muy favorecedora.

-Bueno, puede que sí... Pero se me verá gorda. -Con reticencia, Senna se quitó el jersey.

-¡Yo quiero una como esta! -exclamó Áng acariciándole la barriga-. Lo siento, pero es que... es algo magnético. Es cosa de mujeres. Somos las únicas capaces de hacer algo así.

-Festejemos la feminidad. -Ali le puso la camisa a Senna, jugueteó con las líneas rectas y le subió los puños un par de vueltas-. Vamos a dejarte el pelo suelto. Es por el contraste que te decía, y resulta más femenino. Voy a retocarte el brillo de los labios, ¿vale? Se verán más marcados.

Ahora se había sonrojado, pensó Ali mientras trabajaba. No importaba. Lo aprovecharía.

-Gira un poco de lado, adelanta el hombro... ¡Bien! Sujétate la barriga. Muy bonito. Solo tengo que ajustar la luz.

-¿Seguro que no se me ve ridícula o hecha unos zorros? Me siento como una vaca que hay que ordeñar.

-Senna -suspiró Áng-, se te ve sexy.

Ali plasmó la sorpresa, la satisfacción... y finalmente el orgullo.

-Dedícame una gran sonrisa. Bien. Mírame. Caray, ¡fíjate en tu aspecto! Es perfecto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas un descanso?

-No, me encuentro bien. Lo que pasa es que me siento un poco idiota, supongo.

-No lo pareces. Confía en mí. Áng, arréglale la manga de la derecha. Ahí donde... perfecto -dijo Ali mientras Áng arreglaba la camisa-. A ver, Senna, vuélvete un poco hacia mí.

Un poco más. Así. Y rodea tu vientre con las manos. Bien.

Al disparar, vio que el momento se acercaba. Vio la magia del instante. «Ya casi estamos», pensó.

-Quiero que mires hacia abajo y luego levantes la vista... solo los ojos, y mírame. Contempla el secreto que guardas, tu fuerza. Piensa, durante un momento, cómo entró ahí ese secreto. ¡Uau! Senna, eres fantástica.

-Ojalá llevara un sujetador más bonito.

Ali bajó la cámara y aprovechó la brecha que se acababa de abrir.

-Quítatelo.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Senna con una risita horrorizada.

-Vamos a probar con una foto de estudio. Te encantará. -Ali gesticulaba y su voz sonaba imperiosa-. Siéntate y relájate, descansa un rato. Necesito preparar el equipo.

-¿A qué se refiere con una foto de estudio? ¿Voy a salir desnuda?

-Ya lo descubriremos- respondió Áng agarrando a Senna por el brazo-. Ven a sentarte. Veamos qué se trae entre manos esta mujer. ¡Alice! -le gritó Áng cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono-. ¿Quieres que lo agarre?

-¡No! -Ali entró en el estudio precipitadamente con un taburete en las manos-. Podría ser... Ahora no, que ha empezado el juego. -Puso el taburete en la marca y lo vistió con una sábana color marfil mientras el contestador grababa la voz de Jasper.

-«Imagino que ya sabes quién soy. El sábado, empezamos cenando y luego, bueno... humm. A las siete. Me va bien. Fantástico. Ah, no... no sé qué es lo que prefieres para cenar... o si hay algo que no te guste, que viene a ser lo mismo. Supongo que ya me lo habrías dicho si fueras una vegetariana estricta, ¿verdad?

Lo habrías sacado en la conversación. Doy demasiadas vueltas

En fin, creo que con esto terminamos el juego de tocar y parar. Te veré el sábado. A menos que quieras llamarme para decirme... Ya me callo. Adiós»

-Es una monada- dijo Senna volviéndose hacia Ali, que estudiaba el cayente de la sábana.

-Sí, lo es

-¿Es una primera cita?

-Técnicamente es la segunda. O puede que, oficiosamente sea la tercera. No lo tengo muy claro. Senna, hay otra sábana en el baño. Quiero que entres ahí, te quites la ropa y te envuelvas en la sábana si te da vergüenza. Por lo que he oído, los dolores del parto y el nacimiento van a acabar con tu pudor. Así que esto será pan comido.

-No sé si puedo...

-Trata del viaje que has iniciado, de lo que has aprendido en él. Es la vida, la luz que llevas dentro... Y el amor.

-Ah -Cuando Senna cruzó las manos sobre el vientre, tenía los ojos húmedos-. Creo que podría hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. ¿Borraras las fotos si no me siento cómoda al verlas?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, vale. De todos modos, tengo que ir al pis.

-No tengo prisa.

Áng esperó a que Senna entrara al baño y cerrase la puerta.

-Eres buena, Brandon. Eres condenadamente buena.

-Sí, sí, es verdad.

-Y además tienes una cita el sábado por la noche.

-Eso parece. ¿Se me ha ido la olla, Áng, liando las cosas de este modo?

-La has liado bien liada, querida. Y te diré que serás tonta si no sigues hasta el final. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a ver toda la sesión, pero tengo que volver.

-Te enseñaré las copias.

-No solo eres buena, sino una mujer segura de sí misma.

¡Senna! Tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

La puerta del baño se abrió tímidamente.

-¿Tienes que irte? Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte un ratito.

-A mi también. Pero te dejo en buenas manos. Si no te veo antes, que tengas un bebé feliz, hermoso, sano... que sea un milagro en tu vida.

Áng agarró su abrigo al vuelo y se despidió de Ali articulando un Buena suerte antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

Pasadas las cinco, Alice llegó a la casa principal. Quería alimentarse como es debido, necesitaba comida como la que la señora Coop amontonaba en el congelador. Dejó la laptop en la cocina y vio a Rose sentada frente al mármol, con la mirada fija en una copa de vino.

-Eh, es pronto para verte sentada y barra o tomando vino.

-Acabo de terminar la reunión con Naomi y Brent. Esta copa me la he ganado.

-¿Lo has solucionado?

- Claro que sí, pero no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los novios vuelven a estar unidos por el amor, el compromiso y la decisión de celebrar su propia boda. sLa pelandusca de la socia queda fuera del juego. El novio hablará en serio con el padrino cabrón y mentiroso y le recordará que los protagonistas de la boda no son él ni esa mujer, y que es incapaz de hacer de padrino por- que no invitan a la PDLS, es su problema. La novia tendrá una charla con la DDH para manifestarle su apoyo y comprensión, pero se pondrá firme para hacerle entender que no se trata de su boda, y aunque le dé muchísima rabia que asista, el cabrón mentirosos no deja de ser el hermano de su marido. Además, lo hemos arreglado invitando a la boda a un tío bueno para que haga de pareja de la DDH... y el PCYM quede como un idiota, que es lo que se merece. –Rose se detuvo unos segundos y respiró hondo-. Me he ganado la copa, insisto.

-¿Quién es el tío bueno?

-He sobornado a Ben -confesó Rose tomando un sorbo de vino-. Me ha costado una caja de Pinot Noir, pero ha valido la pena.

-Ben está muy bueno -coincidió Ali-. Bien hecho, maestra.

-Estoy agotada. ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión?

-Es curioso que lo preguntes. ¿Y si te lo enseño? –Ali abrió la laptop, mientras este se cargaba, empezó a revolver en la nevera-. ¿Qué vas a cenar?

-No lo sé. Solo son las cinco.

-Tengo hambre. Hoy no he almorzado. Pastel de pollo con verduras, ñam -exclamó Ali sacando una tartera-. Cenemos pastel de pollo con verduras.

-Muy bien, pero primero quiero darme un baño caliente con mucha calma. Y quiero cenar con el pijama puesto.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Pero mira primero estas fotos. -Ali se sentó frente al ordenador y tecleó para mostrarle las primeras fotos de la sesión.

-¡Joder, está como un tonel! -rió Rose inclinándose hacia delante-. Y se la ve contenta y desorientada. Qué dulce... Son muy bonitas, Ali.

-Sí, son bonitas -afirmó la joven. Y entonces le enseñó la segunda tanda.

-Estas son fantásticas: sexis, femeninas, poderosas, divertidas. Me encantan. Sobre todo está en la que ella inclina hacia abajo la cabeza y mira directamente a la cámara. Parece un poco bruja. Y la luz refuerza la impresión.

-Voy a pulirla aún más. Hicimos una última tanda.

De nuevo, Ali abrió un archivo y se arrellano en el asiento.

Bella, en cambio, se enderezó.

Dios mío, Ali, son increíbles Son... parece una diosa romana.

Bella examinó cada una de las fotos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Aquella tela blanca en la cintura se desplegaba bajo el turgente vientre y se remansaba como un río salpicado de pétalos de rosa color rojo sangre. La mujer, con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros, un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y la mano en la cima de su fecundo y abultado vientre

Miraba directamente a la cámara.

-Me encantan las curvas, los pliegues, las líneas. La luz, el modo en que esta realza sus ojos. La sabiduría y la fuerza de su mirada. ¿Las ha visto ella?

-Todas. Estaba tan nerviosa que he tenido que enseñárselas todas porque quería asegurarse de que eliminaríamos las que no le gustaran.

-¿Que le han parecido?

-Se ha echado a llorar. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Debe de ser hormonal. Le han saltado las lágrimas y me ha dado un susto de muerte. Entonces ha dicho una cosa preciosa. –Ali hizo una pausa paladeando la alegría del recuerdo-. Ha dicho que nunca pensaría en sí misma como una mujer gorda y patosa porque era soberbia.

-Oh.

-Sí, ya lo sé. A mí también se me han humedecido los ojos Senna quería encargar directamente esas fotos, ya, pero le he dicho que primero las quiero retocar y que además prefiero que no esté tan emotiva cuando elija.

-Cuanta satisfacción da hacer felices a los demás, que con tu trabajo aportes felicidad a sus vidas, ¿verdad? Aquí estamos, cansadas y hambrientas, pero habiendo hecho un trabajo de bandera.

-Entonces, en ese caso, ¿qué te parecería prestarme un pijama?

-¿Por qué no metes eso en el horno a temperatura baja y nos vamos a cambiar las dos?

-Trato hecho. Me apetece ver una peli para chicas. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cena y peli?

-Suena muy bien, la verdad.

-Hablando de cena y peli, el sábado por la noche tengo mi primera cita con Jasper.

-Lo sabía -sentenció Rose advirtiéndola con el dedo.

-Pero voy a ir muy despacio. En algún momento entrará el sexo en juego, pero iré despacio.

-Pones límites a la relación antes de embarcarte en ella. Muy sabio por tu parte.

-Tu matiz de sarcasmo no se me escapa -aclaró Ali cerrando la puerta del horno y apoyándose en ella-. Lo de ayer fue una cosa rara, un ataque de pánico debido a que mis últimas citas han sido terriblemente aburridas.

-Te creo -dijo Rose levantándose y pasándole el brazo por los hombros antes de salir juntas de la cocina-. Las citas interesantes no abundan entre nosotras, menos para Áng.

-Porque no dedicas tiempo a salir por ahí.

-Ya lo sé. Vete a saber por qué. ¿Qué película te apetece: una que haga llorar o una que termine bien?

-Vale más que nos decantemos por UQTB, sobre todo comiendo pastel de pollo con verduras.

-Bien pensado. ¿Por qué no preguntamos a las otras si quieren apuntarse?

Tomaron la escalera para subir al tercer piso.

-Oye, Rose, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando seas muy vieja y no puedas subir peldaños?

-Supongo que haré instalar un ascensor. No abandonaré todo esto. Jamás.

-¿La casa o el negocio?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando alcanzaron el último tramo, la musiquita del teléfono que Rose llevaba colgado del cinturón empezó a sonar.

-Mierda. Sube tú -le dijo Rose-. Ve a por los pijamas. Yo me encargo de esto y ahora vuelvo.- Abrió la tapa del móvil tras echar un vistazo a la pantalla-. ¡Hola, Shannon! ¿Lista para la semana que viene? -Rose, riéndose, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho-. Lo sé. Hay mil y un detalles. No te preocupes. Lo supervisaremos todo.

Novias..., pensó Ali mientras subía los últimos escalones. La mayoría se agobiaba con los detalles. Si algún día me caso, que lo dudo, me concentraré en captar la imagen entera. Y dejaré que Rose cuide de los detalles.

Entró en el dormitorio de su amiga y vio sobre su exquisito lecho con dosel un mullido edredón con una funda de color paja. Unas alegres flores frescas decoraban la habitación. No había ropa tirada por ahí ni zapatos olvidados por los rincones.

«Cada cosa en su lugar y un lugar para cada cosa», pensó Ali mientras abría el cajón de una cómoda donde encontró, como sabía que encontraría, cuatro pijamas cuidadosamente doblados.

-Yo también soy ordenada -musitó Ali-. Solo que no soy tan obsesiva con este tema.

Se llevó uno de los pijamas a la habitación de invitados y lo lanzó sobre la cama. No se perdería un agradable baño tranquilo y caliente. Llenó la bañera y echó unas sales. Se metió en el agua impregnada de fragancias y empezó a pensar en películas para chicas con un final feliz.

Las pelis, sobre todo las de amor, siempre deberían tener un final feliz, pensó. Porque en la vida no solía darse. El amor se enfriaba, o se convertía en odio. O bien se quedaba en un punto intermedio, en una especie de distanciamiento o punto muerto.

También podía romperse como una ramita seca, si alguien daba un mal paso. Entonces hacía falta una semana en el balneario, siempre y cuando lo pagara otro, se dijo con amargura.

Conocía los sentimientos de Rose hacia la casa y hacia la empresa. Sin embargo, en opinión de Ali, nada duraba para siempre. Salvo la amistad, si se tenía mucha suerte, aunque en ese aspecto Ali era la suerte personificada.

Pero ¿el hogar, el amor? Eso era algo muy distinto. Y Ali no pretendía que durara toda la vida. Con el presente ya bastaba.

Tenía una cita el sábado por la noche. Con un hombre por el que se había sentido atraída sin conocerlo de nada. Sí, con eso le bastaba. Al cabo de una semana... en fin, nadie sabía lo que pasaría.

Para eso estaban las fotografías. Todo cambia, y la fotografía es un modo de conservar el pasado. Antes de que el futuro lo engulla todo.

Ali se hundió en el agua hasta el mentón en el mismo momento en que Bella entraba en el baño.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has quedado sin agua caliente en casa?

-No, disfruto del momento. Hoy tengo pastel de pollo con verduras y una peli para chicas. ¿Te apuntas? Y no me refiero al baño.

-Quizá. Acabo de terminar, por quinta vez, de retocar el pastel de boda del enlace Holly-Deburke. Me iría bien un poco de ese pastel de pollo.

-Se está calentando en el horno. Habrá que llamar a Áng por si acaso.

-Muy bien. Me encargo yo. Así tú puedes seguir disfrutando del momento.

Ali cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ah, la amistad. Eso era lo único con lo que siempre podría contar una mujer.

Por la mañana, todavía con el pijama de Rose puesto, Ali se dirigió a su estudio. Se había despertado al amanecer, aovillada como una gamba en el sofá de la sala de estar y tapada con un echarpe de cachemira.

Las dos porciones de pastel de pollo con verduras de la señora Coop que se había tomado la noche anterior le hicieron sentir asco ante la idea del desayuno, pero un café...

De todos modos, antes de programarse la mañana y como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó al contestador.

No había mensajes.

La decepción que sintió de repente la avergonzó un poco. No se había quedado en casa esperando que la llamara... otra vez. La noche anterior se lo había pasado muy bien. Además, le tocaba llamar a ella si quería que el jueguecito durase más.

Por otro lado, todo aquello era una idiotez.

No pensaría en Jasper Withlock, en sus gafas sexis o en su anticuada y arrugada chaqueta de tweed... ni en sus increíbles labios. Tenía que preparar café, organizar su trabajo y vivir su vida.

-¿ Has quedado el sábado por la noche? Caray, esto son palabras mayores.

¿Por qué habré tenido que abrir la boca? -se preguntó Jasper-. ¿Por qué me ha parecido que el tema daría para tomar un café en la sala de profesores antes de las clases?

-Bueno, voy a revisar el test que...

-Palabras mayores -repitió Peter clavando el dedo en la mesita del café para recalcar su comentario-. Tienes que llevarle flores. Rosas no. Las rosas son ostentosas, demasiado simbólicas. Una flor más natural, o uno de esos ramos con muchas flores.

-No sé... Puede. -Fantástico, algo más por lo que preocuparse.

-Nada pretencioso o llamativo. Ella irá a buscar un jarrón donde meterlas y eso te dará tiempo para entrar, hablar y romper el hielo. Asegúrate de acertar con la reserva. ¿A qué hora has reservado?

-No he reservado todavía.

-Tienes que hacerlo -comentó Peter asintiendo con seguridad y dando un sorbo a su café con leche desnatada-. ¿Adónde la llevarás?

-No estoy seguro.

-Ha de ser un lugar un poco por encima de la media. No quieras impresionarla la primera vez, pero que tampoco parezca que no quieres gastar. Busca un buen ambiente, no muy estirado. Un lugar agradable y con solera.

-Peter, vas a provocarme una úlcera.

-Todo esto es munición, Jazz. Munición. Tendrás que pedir un buen vino. Ah, y después de cenar, si dice que no quiere postre proponle que elija uno y os lo partís. A ellas les encanta. Compartir el postre es sexy. No te enrolles con el trabajo durante toda la cena. La pifiarás. Dile que te hable del suyo, y de lo que le gusta hacer. Luego...

-¿Tengo que tomar apuntes?

-No te iría nada mal. Si la cena se alarga hasta, digamos las diez, o más tarde, ten pensado otro lugar. Lo mejor es la música. Un local para ir a escuchar música. Si acabáis antes te conviene haber elegido una película. Todo esto si ella no te ha hecho señales para decirte «Vamos a mi casa». En ese caso...

-Alto ahí Peter Déjalo. -De repente, sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, literalmente, pensó Jasper-. Tengo que dar la primera clase.

-Ya hablaremos luego. Te escribiré unas notas.

-Fantástico -respondió Jasper escapando ya para incorporarse al tropel de estudiantes y profesores que había en el pasillo.

Pensó que quizá no llegaría vivo al sábado. Cuerdo, seguro que no.


End file.
